


The Three Eyed Cat In Hell

by Yorkmanic88



Series: The Three Eyed Cat In Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Sexual, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Nude Modeling, Nudity, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Psychopathic Artist, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkmanic88/pseuds/Yorkmanic88
Summary: Hell. We all know as the worse place for sinners and the scum of the earth. In the divine comedy, we know it as a place that had 9 rings of hell where depending on what crime that sinner has committed they will be put in that specific ring. But this hell? Heh...it wasn't what I expected when I was dead. No...instead I was put in the Hazbin Hotel universe. A Sinner's paradise. Survival of the fittest. It's what I expected from pentagram city and boy did I get what they delivered....
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Occasion Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Three Eyed Cat In Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557532
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Enter Dante The Three Eyed Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. The names Yorkmanic88. You probably remember me from fanfiction.net. this is my first story for this website for a series that got my full attention. Hazbin Hotel. So I'm gonna do this story to support Vivziepop and hope she continue the series. Enjoy the story.

_**"Life was good. Sun setting on a sweet summer's day, the smell of freshly mowed lawns, sounds of children playing. A house across the river on the Jersey side. A beautiful wife and a baby girl. The American dream come true...but dreams have a nasty habit going bad when you're not looking. The sun went down with practiced bravado. Twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding." -Max Payne** _

  
Chapter 1

  
We all lose our lives...we all lose the ones we love...whether intended...or not...I lost my life trying be to be a hero...what was I gonna do about that lunatic about to shoot a little girl? Let her get shot?   
To make any kind sense of sense of it I need to go back to a few nights during my college days...back to night when my painless demise happened.

  
I was a college culinary student at Lincoln Culinary at Shelton CT working at a resturant part time for decent money. I tell you it can be fun making jokes when things get too quiet or boring.

  
"Hey, Dante? You plan on going to my sister's party this evening?"

  
"Only if your sister lays off on the white wine I need for the pastas. Or was it red? I swear she whined like a child "Ma? Why does this taste funny?"."

  
See that guy in the kitchen cooking up a Spaghetti peperoncino while cracking jokes laughing with his friends? That's me. The names Dante Vera. I'm a 27 year old college student who's been struggling to pay his bills. Yeah I can't make a better introduction but I suppose that's life for ya.

  
"But seriously...I can't. I have to babysit my sister's 7 year old kid while my sister is at the hospital." I sighed.

  
"Oh right. Retard boyfriend sleeping on the wheel..." My boss frowned.

  
It wasn't my day...last night my younger sister's retard boyfriend slept on the wheel and got in a car crash and she's in hospital because of that. My older brother is absolutely livid about this and is threatening that retard's life and he has a pump action shotgun to prove his point. And no...my sister's boyfriend is not a disabled man. No I call him a retard cause he is a complete and utter idiot...then again my sister is a bigger idiot dating a fucking criminal.

  
"Right...I got to keep an eye on my niece until my mom comes back from work and no...my niece is afraid of my older brother cause of his time at the military that turned him into a callous soldier." 

  
"Alright, man. Good luck with the kid." My boss sighs.

  
"Thanks, sir."

  
After work, I received a call that my older brother is with my niece at his house and my niece is rather to meet me. I couldn't stop smiling when I hear jumping on the ground calling my name.

  
"Get her on the phone." I chuckled.

  
_"Uncle!"_

  
"Hey, Mia. How's my favorite niece?" I asked beaming with a smile.

  
_"Good. Uncle Marco tells me you're coming."_

  
"You bet, kiddo. I'll be there say probably in a couple of hours."

  
 _"Yaaaaay!"_ I hear her clapping through the phone.

  
"If you behave, I have a nice surprise."

  
 _"OH! Is it a new toy!?"_ She guessed with excitement.

  
Damn she's good...

  
"I'm not telling you until I get there." I smirked.

  
_"Aww..."_

  
"Don't worry, kiddo. If you behave, I promise you it will be worth the wait."

  
_"Okay, uncle..."_

  
"I'll call you later, kiddo."

  
_"Okay. Love you, uncle."_

  
"I love you too, kiddo." I chuckled.

  
I hung up my cellphone and drove in my Nissan Altima to Middletown with a unopened box of both Barbie and Kent. She always loved those toys...my sister always loved to spoil my niece with them. Sometimes I wonder why my niece wasn't bored of them...who knows...  
About maybe 40 minutes later, I drove to my brother's apartment and I see this fucking lunatic pointing S&W revolver at my niece while my brother aimed his shotgun at the lunatic. I didn't like the way the show started. They've given me the best seat in the house. Front row center I quickly parked my car and rushed out the car as this guy started screaming at her thinking she's a fucking demon. She cried and cried begging for this man not hurt her as this guy raved like a madman possessed by a demon.

  
His safety was off...I quickly got in front of my niece...then...

  
_***BANG!*** _

  
By a single bullet...My life...was over...all I can was my body slowly dropping the floor...my niece screaming...and my older brother blowing that manic's head off with his shotgun...then... darkness...  
...  
...  
...  
I open my eyes again as I felt myself descending into a endless void of nothingness as the sounds of people's anguish and suffering...I was either in too much pain or too exhausted to even care what was going on...  
...  
...  
...  
Finally...I wake up what felt like I punch to the gut. I found myself in a rather elegant room fit perfectly for a noble...or someone with class. I get off the bed and decided to look out the window...no...this can't be...I'm in Pentagram city...and if I'm here then I'm in the Hazbin Hotel universe of hell...this has to be a dream...yeah...that's right...I'm losing my mind...

But curiousity got the better of me as I looked at the mirror rather surprised...I was anthromorphic Bombay black cat, had a third eye on the forehead, feline yellow eyes, demon horns on my head, still was 5'10 thankfully and when I looked at my chest...yup...there it is...

  
"X marks the spot..." I deadpan.

  
Now you were probably expecting to me freak out about me being a demon at this point but I was one of those I had no hope for humanity and just wanted my life to end so I don't have to deal with the stupid nonsense that goes on in the world and it's going take me being a non human being to spook me. Besides It's not like some guy with some suave tone is gonna walk in the room and-

  
"Oh my...awake at last, my dear?" Said a male British accent.

  
And now my fears are about to rise...me and my big fucking mouth... I look where I heard the voice and I see an anthromorphic ebony feathered owl in a Victorian suit and a top hat walk in the room with probably with the most seductive yet creepiest smiles I have ever seen staring at me with his menacing red eyes. As he hung his hat and jacket on the coat rack, he closes and locks the door behind him and walks towards me.

  
"U-Um...Sorry if I was intruding or if this was your room, I-" He chuckled as he pressed his talon on my mouth to silence me.

"Apologies? For what, my dear? I was the one who brought you here. I found you in the alleyway in my territory ready to be snatched by the Wildcats gang. If I wasn't there, well...let's just say it won't be pleasant and leave it at that."

When he removed his talon off my mouth, I just looked at him scared...why was he scaring me? I can smell blood on him. He may not have it on him but I can smell it and it's faint. So you can understand the first thing that's screaming in my mind was "Am I living with a psychopath!?".

"W-Where am I? Who are you?"

I was scared. A total psychopath reeking the scent of blood...was I going to be his victim?

"Shhh...relax, my dear. I have no intentions in harming you. I am Alexander Chapman. Freelance artist of England now famous heh heh...and feared artist of hell." He smirks.

He slowly caressed my head and for some odd reason...I felt calm to his touch.

"Hell?"

"Yes, my dear. Where the sinners such as yourself become demons for all eternity. Why? Were you expecting poor souls eternal torment in infernal hell?" He's got me good...he seems to know what I'm talking about.

"In a sense..." I said rather nervous.

He just chuckled...

"In here...it's survival of the fittest. The strong strive while the weak perish." Remember this cause this is going to be on your homework later on.

"Now that I have answered your questions? Tell me...who are you and what has brought you here?"

"I am Dante. I'm a 26 year old college student well was a college student. I was shot by some twitchy gangbanger on my way home at night."

He looks at my chest where the X mark is and...why is he staring at my chest...?

"Oooohh...to see that perfect sinewy body be ruined by some filthy criminal...ah...how perfect it would be to see it not get tarnished..." He sighs.

Ooooookkkaay...this just got a whole lot more creepy.

"Well...I see no other options for you other than to stay with me." He smirked.

"W-What? This is so sudden." I said rather shocked.

"On one condition. You become my model." I backed up a bit even more shocked.

"A model? No offense but I find it hard to believe that when I am smelling blood from you."

He snickered and I kid you not his right hand was fondling my groin as I yelped in surprise. Even though I still have my pants on, I can still feel his talons. Now I don't mind get my balls fondled by a dude or woman cause I am a bisexual dude and I don't judge on gender. The problem he is completely going to DTF (Down to fuck) mode with me. Now you sinners are probably going on telling "That's his way of saying he likes you. Why are you complaining?" Well one: Fuck you for saying that and two: I don't even know this guy! Would you like it if that happened to you?  
...  
...  
...  
Ugh...of course you wouldn't mind...

"Whoa! No touchy! No touchy!" I yelped trying to push him back.

He ignores me and held me close. Getting real clingy aren't we?

"That blood you were smelling...were the blood of my enemies. Those who try to tarnish my image, ruin my masterpieces...those who dare to anger me...those who dare oppose me will become nothing but paint for my masterpiece. You do well to remember, my dear. Do I make myself clear?"

I quickly nod in fear as he chuckled.

"Good." As he stopped fondling my groin.

"I-I suppose I'm fine with modeling but you do your art somewhere private right?"

"Of course, my dear. My workshop will be perfect for some privacy."

Part of me wants to fucking punch myself for agreeing to work for this guy but what the fuck am I going to do in a dog eat dog world of demons who will do anything to be on the top of the food chain? I may be a demon but I don't even know my own powers and I am completely unarmed. So I guess I'll take my chances on staying with a possible horny owl.

"Oh okay." I gulped.

"But enough about that. You must be stressed."

He gently puts me down on the bed as he removed his shirt revealing that lanky owl body of his. He gets on top of me and again...I feel strangely calm with him. OK put the lube down. He didn't have the energy to go that far so soon cause he was working overnight on a art commission for one of his associates. Something about "I wanted to leave a message to those who cross me." Guess he wanted a cuddle...

"A couple of things I should tell you that you should know. A set of rules that I suggest you must follow. #1: don't dirty my home. I expect it to be clean. #2: don't let anyone in. I have a speaker by the door and to talk to who's at the door. #3: at 4:00 PM I expect you here for your model session. If you're late, I will find you and I can assure...I get...possessive."

"Are...are you going to kill me if I break those rules?" I hesitate.

"Kill you? Ho ho ho. No, my dear. Why would I want to kill you over that? If you were my enemy, then yes...I would kill you. No no...I discipline you and when I discipline you...I like to play games with you as you helplessly watch as I-"

"Okay! I get it. You want to prove your point to me that you are the boss around here and I totally understand the circumstances." I interrupted Alexander as my eyes were wide as saucers.

He chuckled rather amused of my outburst of fear as he cupped his right hand on my cheek.

"Good...now...sleep. we have a big day tomorrow and I can't afford you to waste more time."

So sleep I did...only I hear him say...

"And a big day to marvel your body...that perfect smooth....body..."

Yup...I'm going to spending the rest of my days living with a psychopath...


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're told not to open the door to no one...there's a reason not to...

Chapter 2

The next morning I was in the kitchen preparing myself some breakfast when Alexander down the stairs with someone.

  
"Is someone downstairs, brother?" Said a female voice.

  
"It's my model I told you about. He's probably making himself something to eat." Alexander chuckled.

  
I hear them coming in and as I turned around...I...oh...oh...oh my...Ahem...sorry...the female owl had the body of a model you see on the runway with breasts sized between a D and E, ebony colored feathers identical to Alexander's and red eyes which is common to most demons here. Best part? I got to see her nude...I was being sarcastic. Anyway She sees me and was rather curious of me.

  
"A stray cat?" She tilts her head.

  
"Um...not really...I just got in hell after I was killed and Alexander said he found me before some gang called the wildcats could snatch me."

"Oh my word. Brother, I didn't think you had a heart." She said as she looked at Alexander rather baffled.

  
"And let his perfect body to be defiled by those ruffians who dare trespass our territory? I think not. His figure is perfect for my art. " He scoffs.

  
She rolls her eyes not believing that and turns her attention back to me.

  
"Tell me, darling. What's your name?" She asks me

  
"The names Dante and you are, Miss..." I paused

  
"Rose. Rose Chapman. Photography and runway model of hell." She smiled.

  
"Ah...an interesting role for a woman such as yourself." I said as my cheeks blushed and quickly turn away as I finished making some eggs.

  
This of course caused her to giggle.

  
"Oh please, darling. No need to be embarrassed about it. I do adore the stares from your beautiful eyes."

  
Umm...wow...I don't know what to say about that.

  
"Sorry if that was offensive but I haven't adjusted here quite yet." I cleared my throat.

  
Real smooth, Dante. Real fucking smooth.

  
Before she could even respond, the Victorian telephone in the living room was ringing and Alexander went to go pick it up. As I was putting my eggs on my plate, Rose pressed her body on my back as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She then whispers and I shit you not...

  
"There is no shame in admiring my body, dear. I don't mind. When you want us to...get to know each other...come by my quarters upstairs. First door on the left. Can't miss it." She purred.

  
She let's me go and leaves me be. As Rose was leaving, I overheard a conversation from Alexander.

  
"Stolas. How nice of you to call me."

  
Oh great...the sexual frustrated owl is calling...hmm...I wonder if my third eye can sight jack Alexander so I can hear the conversation. Now what did Hisasko Yao said...? Ah...I remember. Close my eyes, relax and look for Alexander. To my surprise...it worked. I can see what he's seeing and what I'm hearing from his point of view. Now let's see what's going on...

  
 _"Alexander. My wife was wondering if you and Rose are coming to the tea party today."_ Stolas sounding rather chipper.

  
"Of course. I'm available today. Just had to get my model comfortable."

  
_"Model?"_

  
"Yes. A new arrival in hell actually."

  
_"Fascinating...I have heard of a new arrival but I didn't expect it to be a model."_

  
"Heh...I suppose it's fate telling me that we were meant to be together."

  
_"Perhaps I can meet him in person. I'm quite curious myself."_

  
Whoooooaaaa....Nooooo...I'm pretty sure Blitzo is suppose to meet you. Not me. Not in a million years. I have enough trouble with Alexander I don't need a sexually frustrated royal owl to pile in my problems.

  
"In due time, Stolas. Anyway, I'll be there shortly."

I leave sight jack and just groaned a bit about Stolas. I forget that Helluva Boss is in the same universe as Hazbin Hotel despite it being a spin off. He hangs up and started preparing an egg sandwich and pretended I didn't hear Alexander's conversation. I opened the fridge to get something to drink and...Oh for fuck sake. Alcohol!? Uggghhh....fine...I'll ruin my sober life.

  
"What's this? Champagne? Hmm...eh...not gonna drink much anyway." I shrugged.

  
I took the bottle of champagne and poured a pint in a pint glass as Alexander walks behind me wrapped his arms around my chest with his head resting on my neck making me wince a bit.

  
"Remember what I told you..." He whispered.

  
"Don't let anyone in...clean any possible mess I make." I said nervously.

  
He pets my head as he made some sort of cooing sound but sounded somewhat of an owl's hoot.

  
"Good boy..."

  
10 minutes later. He leaves with Rose (Clothed thank god) to go to Stolas' party as I laid down on the couch with my cellphone on. Yeah I'm surprised I have it even after my death. Now you're probably wondering, can you contact people outside of hell? Are you fucking nuts? NO! None of the social websites I know are on my cellphone that are replaced what looks like hell versions of Facebook, Twitter and so on. Wait...what the fuck is this? ...AN APP FOR PHONE SEX!?

  
"I swear if Alex had something to do with this, I'm gonna kill him." I growled.

  
After discovering...that...I decided to check the social media. I didn't want to create an account on it well...this isn't like on earth where you can hide your identity and no one knows who you are. It's not that simple in hell. Demons know who you are and what you are in a heartbeat. Like right now, I was looking through the posts and NOT ONE MINUTE...someone published a post about the new arrival in hell. I was rather scared but I decided to take the risk...and my heart sunk...someone posted a picture of my unconscious body in the alleyway. It can't be Alexander cause he didn't look like the type who wanted to keep up with modern technology. Could it be the wildcats gang? But wait it gets fucking worse...the comments...oh boy the comments...don't get me fucking started on the comments. Alot of sexual comments about my figure especially from this lion who (and I shit you not) claim me for his harem who I guess he has women and dudes and pound my ass like a bitch. Remember this is hell...no one cares about your sexuality. When they want to fuck, they want to fuck and without a care in a world what gender you are. Very few comments of them wanting to kill me so I guess that's a given. I'd tell you more on the comments but I was too mortified to go on. I left the website, put my cellphone on rest mode and went to drink five pints of wine to help me forget about it.

  
It didn't help much but at least it was something to keep me distracted.

  
"Sexual predators...ugh...just thinking about it makes me sick." I shuddered.

13 minutes later I decided to explore the Alexander's home.

  
"Wow...what a mansion." I said doing my Barry impersonation.

  
Oh that's not a joke it's really a Victorian mansion. The thing is...it makes me think of the mansion from the resident evil remake but rather more ominous. Don't get me wrong, the mansion is squeaky clean and feels untouched. But the bloody picture portraits he has of his enemies scares me. It's like they're watching me...ignoring that, I decided to check Rose's room. The moment I opened the door, I was hit full blast of jasmine perfume...

  
"Ugh! Fuck! Tone down the perfume, lady!" I shouted as I coughed a bit.

  
As I walked in the room, I saw pictures of her along with magazines of the hottest bitches in hell...I'm not joking that's literally what it's called. There was pictures of her in stylish outfits, her posing while nude and oh...oh wow...her making out with a demon. Welcome to hell...

  
"Sheesh...and I thought Angel Dust was famous. Guess he's not the only star in hell."

  
To my relief, she doesn't have any sex toys or whips that I should be aware of though that doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful with her. For all I know, she likes to get rough with her hands.

  
"Okay I have seen enough."

  
I left the room and closed the door behind me. I don't know where Alex's room is so I didn't bother searching. I headed down the stairs and decided to look out the window.  
...  
...  
...  
Biggest. Fucking. Mistake. Ever. Outside were 5 anthromorphic cats at the gate looking at me with those hungry eyes for lust. I knew these guys were the wildcats cause these guys were again wild cats. There was 2 Bobcats, 2 lynxes and a panther. The shirtless panther showing his muscles looked like some sort of enforcer due to how fit he is and was wielding a long stainless steel pipe. He walks to the speaker of the gate outside and pushes the button...he spoke through the speaker purring...

  
"Open the door, pussy cat. I promise you we won't get rough with you." Said a gruff voice.

  
This is why I don't like those speakers outside of the apartments cause some creepy mother fucker will say some creepiest things like they're having a phone sex with you.

  
I backed away from the window and hid in my room not taking my chances making contact with them. I hear laughter coming from outside probably making some sick joke about me as I hear the steel pipe hitting on the gate. They want in and were probably losing their patience. I wasn't amused. Who the fuck does he think he is? Negan?

  
Thankfully to my relief, another gang full of anthromorphic dogs and wolves show up this time these guys are dressed up like war vets(looks like allied forces) from around the world war timeline and holy fuck are they packing heat with world war guns. Yeah I'm talking Thompsons, trench shotguns, M1911 pistols and...uh oh...a fucking M9 bazooka. These guys were not fucking about and the look of fear on the wildcats tell you they were fucked. I hear one of them scream...

  
"OH FUCK! IT'S THE WAR DOGS!"

  
Well that ended quickly.  
The war dogs chased after the wildcats followed by gunshots from the Thompson and I just couldn't help myself but smirk amused.

"Who's the pussy cat now?" I laughed.

With that out of the way, I spent the rest of my hours reading a book on the shelf until I heard the front door open. I walk down the stairs and I see Alexander...livid. he has cake frosting covered on his face and suit while Rose had some on her clothes and on her right eye.

  
"Bloody imp..." Alex snarled.

  
Uh oh...Blitzo took the book...

  
"A imp who fucked Stolas...is Stolas that desperate for company?" Rose asked.

  
Alexander ignored her and walked upstairs. I decided to follow him but I was cautious to not anger him. When I followed him, he stops...then slowly turns to me with a neutral expression on his face.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

  
"No. Everything was fine before that imp fell off a balcony and landed on the bloody cake."

  
His voice was beginning to rise but I stopped him before he went on a rant.

  
"Okay...Okay. I get it. You're mad and I understand. But getting mad about an imp causing trouble is something not to get mad about over something minor like a ruining party by jumping over the balcony. If that was his intentions and you got mad, he won and he'll mostly harass you even more."

  
He looks surprised to hear me talk like that but that surprise slowly turned back to that trademark smug smirk on his face. He chuckles as we went to his room.

  
"You're right. It's not like me to lose my composure like that even if it was some lowly imp. Now...with that out of the way. Tell me...what happened?"

  
"E-Excuse me?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

  
"I was told the wildcats tried to get you to let them in. So I'll ask again, what happened?" He said as he slowly removed his clothes.

  
"Oh. That. I wouldn't say they wanted to come in but felt like they wanted me out so they can take me away from you."

  
Screams of rage and fury were coming from the portraits along with offensive cursing that made me get goosebumps. Were those pictures alive?!

  
"And?" He said ominously calm as his jacket and shirt fell to the floor revealing his feathery body.

  
"I went to my room and one of them was hitting the gate with a steel pipe. Then these guys dressed in allied forces uniforms packing heat chased the wildcats out of here."

  
The angry screams quickly turned to laughter as Alexander chuckled a bit. Okay seriously...are those portraits alive?!

  
"Ah...seems my old chaps the war dogs saved the day. Don't worry. They're not a bunch of savages who like to raid people just for kicks. They're professional arm dealers for the black market and are well known for starting trouble on enemy gangs."

  
"I see...um...I know this may sound rude of me but...who's Stolas? I heard you mention him when you were talking on the phone."  
He looks at me with that smirk as if I was joking.

  
"Why? Are you trying to make me jealous?" He jests.

  
"What? N-No. I'm curious. That's all." I blushed a bit.

  
He takes off his pants and turns around to face me. He walks up to me as he caressed my face with chuckle.

  
"I jest. Stolas is a prince of hell and a old friend of mine. Lately he won't stop talking about being lonely that makes me wonder what's gotten into him. Regardless...he seems intrigued to meet you in person."

  
I paled. Is this how it is to be the new guy in hell? Everybody suddenly has their eyes on you?

  
"That's...good to know."

  
He snickers as he took me to the bathroom to take a shower...wait for it...

  
"Undress."

  
Yup...there it is. Deciding not to question him, I removed my clothes and took us in the shower. It gets better. As the shower water was running, he held me close face to face...I can already hear you guys running for the lube like it really is gonna happen...prepare for the cock block.

  
"I know you listened in to my conversation..."

  
I gulped in fear...fuck...he knew.

  
"What are you talking about? I only-"

  
His glare shuts me up and he knew caught me in a act.

  
"What did you do? My eyes felt a bit hazy when I was talking to Stolas."

  
No lying out of this one and if those pictures are alive, they would snitch on me.

  
"I...um...sightjacked."

He looked at me confused about what I said but it clicked in his head what I meant...

  
"Ah...Clairvoyance...it would seem I did the right thing picking you off the alleyway. I see great potential in you." He smirks.  
He suddenly clutches my shoulders with his talons to show his dominance as he whispered...

  
"But next time...you try to lie to me, I will punish you. Mark my words, Dante. I don't like liars and I won't hesitate to discipline you. Do I make myself clear?"

  
I nod but that didn't convince him...

  
"Say it." He said it in a calm but ominous intimidating tone.

  
"Yes, Alex. I'm sorry for trying to lie. I won't do again. I promise."

  
"Good..." He purred.

  
...  
...  
...  
What?! Why are you asking me asking me did it happen?! Well...no...we...kissed the whole shower. And I got to say...he was quite the kisser. Haven't had a kiss like that since a jock I knew after school at high school. Again, I'm bisexual and like both genders so don't assume I like only males. Anyway, he growls hungrily as he bit on my hand so hard it bleed. I only winced in pain as he drank the blood on my hand for a while. When he stopped...he said this to me...

  
"You are mine, dear Dante...no one...will take you away from me..."

  
He wasn't joking when he said he gets possessive but I wasn't expecting this. He licks my hand as he looked at me with that seductive look on his face

  
"And I'll make sure they get dealt with...permanently..." He adds.

  
Welp...it's Yandare simulator in a nutshell...fuck my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some of you are probably wondering what is sightjack. Well if you guys played Forbidden siren preferably the first two games them you probably know what it does. If not, we'll I'll tell you. It's basically looking through the eyes of someone else as you can see what they are doing and listen to what's going on. I'd show you a picture but I can't find a decent one. Hope that cleared that up any confusions.)


	3. The Job Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sly fox has decided to come visit with an interesting proposal but doesn't seem the trusting fellow.

“We all make choices. But in the end, our choices make us.”  
― Andrew Ryan

  
Chapter 3

15 minutes later.

Modeling...ugh...Alex had me go in his basement where he does his art no clothes on with Rose. Since she "wanted company" ...yes...that's what she said...she decided to join with me for the model. So what did she do? She stripped all her clothing, wrap her arms around my neck as my back is pressed against the couch and it doesn't help that her pussy is clenching my dick like a vice grip. Oh boy did she wanted me...I did my best not utter a moan but she started to kiss me resulting muffled moans from me while she had the cutest moan I have ever heard. As if some animal was taking control of me, I held her tight and didn't let go. That's not the worse part...Alex wanted us to stay like that and judging how Alex like to take his time and being precise he is with his painting, it felt maybe hours for him to finish. When he did finish, I was out of energy cause of the amount of pleasure I was having from Rose's pussy...Rose got real clingy with me. 

  
"Sister dearest, you can let him go now." Alex said rather confused.

  
I felt the urge to pass out due to the amount of pleasure I was getting as my arm slumped on. I think I came too...  
...  
yup...that was my cum. Ugh...fuck...I feel wasted...

She let's me go but Alex immediately noticed her cunt dripping and was not amused in the slightest.

"Oh dear..." She giggled when she noticed her cunt dripping.

  
"Ugggghhh...quite the cunt you have, Rose." I panted.

  
"Why thank you, dear. If you feel like to go again, you know where to find me." She said as she kissed me in the cheek.

  
"I'll...think about it..."

  
I felt exhausted cause the amount of heat and pleasure that was building inside my body and oh god was it unbearable...but something inside me...wasn't too happy that she left me...and it wants more...

  
"Go wash yourself, Rose." Alex said a bit annoyed.

  
She pouts but before she left me, she winks at me and leaves. I get off the couch a bit dazed as Alex looked at me concern.

  
"You alright?" He asks me.

  
"Yeah...her cunt was as tight as a vice."

  
He sighs mumbling as I put on my clothes back on while Alex started putting away his art supplies. I left his workshop and decided to look at some photos...oh...oh Alex you dirty bird. Is that you with Angel Dust? It didn't take long for Alex to put away his tools and get come upstairs cause the moment he saw me looking at the photo with Angel Dust, there was not a single hint of shame on his face.

  
"Ah...I see you're looking at...him."

  
"Had quite the party did you?" I looked at him.

  
"Yes. Angel Dust, was it? I daresay he has quite the body to adore. Oooh how I adore sleeping on that fluffy chest of his." He swoons.

  
Yeeeeeaaahh...I'm pretty sure the fans of Angel Dust would agree with you there. Seriously that spider is about as fluffy as a pillow that makes you want to sleep all over his chest.

  
"Riiiiiighhht...perhaps I'll meet him when that time comes." 

  
He chuckles as he started petting my head. I didn't like being treated like a kitten with this guy but I didn't want to piss him off knowing this guy would snap if I provoked him.

  
"In due time, but for now...I suppose you want to learn about your talents. Your "Sightjacking" was the start of your untapped potential."

  
"Can you teach me?" I ask him.

  
"I'm afraid not. You discovered one part of your power and my guess your powers rely on the mind. If that's the case...then I'm afraid I cannot help you since it is in not my capability."

  
"Then what can you do?" I asked him.

  
He takes a knife out of his pocket as he slowly cut his wrist with it. I looked at the blood on his wrist as he points his finger at the blood. The blood began to levitate and began to form into a orb. I began to marvel on how he began manipulate that orb in spikes to a sword to back to being a normal orb to have the blood absorbed back into his wrist closing the wound.

  
"Blood magic." I mutter with disbelief.

  
"Indeed...the very magic that is mostly considered the dangerous kind of magic. One that can kill the caster for the cost of power or so I'm told. The power to manipulate anything with a single drop of blood. Fascinating isn't it?"

  
I nod as he went to lay down on a coach relaxing. He looked like he was gonna pass out but all he did was paint when it should be me on the verge of passing out from the pleasure from that vice grip of a pussy.

  
"So how am I to learn my powers?"

  
He slowly looks at me with a smug smirk on his face as I just looked him with confusion and wondered why he is being smug.   
"Perhaps you should ask yourself that." He chuckled.

  
I frowned at him as I headed to my room rather annoyed of his smug behavior. By the time I was in my room, I laid down on my bed closing eyes...now that would be the case if I didn't hear it...

  
*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

  
On my mirror. I jolt off my bed only to see no one here. But...

  
*KNOCK!* * KNOCK!*

  
I heard it again and what I saw made me freak out...I saw what looked like myself in the reflection but his face...it looks so menacing...I wanted to scream...but...

  
"Silence." It ordered me.

  
One word...one word was enough to silence me. Not a scream...nor a yell came out of my mouth...But it didn't stop...

  
"Stand." It orders me.

  
I stood up off the bed...but it didn't stop...

  
"Approach." It orders me.

  
I approach the mirror without any control of my body...but it didn't stop...

  
"Kneel." It orders.

  
I kneeled in front of the mirror with no control of my body...but it didn't stop...

  
"Face me." It orders me.

  
I face it with no control of my body...finally...it was pleased...

  
"Very good..."

  
I looked at it scared and it got more pleased of itself that I was getting scared...this was the biggest mistake I have ever done. Showing fear to a demon. This is something you should never...EVER...fucking do when in Pentagram city and makes you a big target. As it slowly emerged out of the mirror...no longer was I seeing a reflection of myself...no...what came out of that mirror was a fox in a black Victorian great coat, late 30s, leather black gloves, had Heterochromia with one calm green eye while the other had this menacing furious red eye and was wearing tailored shoes.

  
"Stand up." He orders me.

  
I stood up with no control of my body and he smirks as he puts his gloved hand under my chin. He looks me in the eye and he just couldn't help himself but purr.

  
"Yes...you will do nicely."

  
I looked at him confused wondering he's talking about...this guy is no Alastor...but he screams "I am a untrustworthy man.". Now...not every demon is your typical brainless savage hoodlum you see in the street. Some demons are smart and are very manipulative. Maybe not the level Alastor would do but it's on that level. Now...these demons here aren't stupid when it comes looking for potential employees or some poor sucker. They have their eyes wide open and ears to the ground looking for you and will do every trick to take their deals. So don't think you being incognito in hell is gonna help cause word spreads fast.

  
"Goodness. You're probably wondering what's going on. Where are my manners?" He chuckles.

  
He let's me go but push me on the bed as he continued to stare at me.

  
"The names Oliver Fox. Why am I here you may ask? I suppose you can call me your...soon to be employer."

  
My eyes narrowed wondering this guy's game...this guy was on to me cause he knew I was suspicious of him and pulls a fast one on me.

  
"Alex has told me that he wanted you to get you a job and a job I will give you." He smirked a bit.

  
Now I was questioning him...what was this job? 

  
"You may ask your questions now."

  
"And this job is?" I asked him.

  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

  
"It's quite simple really. Let's call it...grunt work."

  
"You're saying your group is part of some sort of mercenary group?"

  
"Heh...I suppose that's one way of putting it. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. What I am proposing is work for my syndicate and you will be well paid."

  
"Does it involving in pissing off any demon overlords? cause I don't want any involvement with that and you can take your offer elsewhere."

  
"Oh ho ho no...I can assure, Dante, that we don't like involving a feud with them. In fact they're the reason why my syndicate is up and booming. With the funds the provided us from their tasks, why would we make enemies with them?"

  
His red eye's pupil narrowed as he was about lose it but I have the feeling it's just for show. 

  
"So then why me? Why am I so special?"

  
"Because old chap, you are a talented one. Alexander tells me you have a...well let's just say you have an interesting skill that even I am curious about."

  
He suddenly walk close to me invading my personal space as I smelt what reeked of blood coming from his mouth. His red eye leers at me as if it was intimidating me...and it's working. My right leg was shaking and he looked at me like he has won the lottery.

  
"I know you are new to hell and you want to do your best to survive. You want someone to protect you, you don't want to be the guy that wants to be stepped on..."

  
He pauses as he decided to up his tactic...and I shit you not...wrap his arm around my waist and started grope me. Yeah...he was doing that and I just couldn't help but shudder. I'm lucky I didn't moan cause then he really got me hook and sinker...God why whenever I get touched by a man or a woman I suddenly feel submissive?

  
"But you also desire company...someone to keep you sane...someone to love...am I right?"

  
My head began to loll back as Oliver chuckled at me being submissive knowing he got me right where he wants me.

  
"You're...not wrong..." I said as I felt his hand behind my head to face him.

  
He gives a look that says "Annnnnnd?" as flashed his teeth with a smirk.

  
"Ok...I'll...join...just stop...touching me."

  
He didn't until he kissed me on the cheek.

  
"Gooooood...We'll get along just fine. I-"

  
He stops when he heard hollering outside and he growls but quickly regained his composure. 

  
"Looks like the wildcats are looking for you. Wait here, Dante. I won't be long." 

  
He kisses me in the mouth and just vanished. I walked to the window and oh for fuck sake...the wildcats are at it again. Well it turns out they got into a gunfight with Oliver's soldiers and the wildcats did not last. They got riddled with bullets by a suppressed sten sub machine guns that Oliver's soldiers were armed to the teeth with. How riveting...

  
"Annoying is it?" I heard Oliver behind me.

  
His hands were on my shoulders as I gasped.

  
"A pathetic gang trying to make a name for themselves only to be the nothing more than a stepping stone for others to step on. Ever since they tried to take out...well let's just call him an associate of mine...their leader was ripped to shreds and his bloody head was used as display as a message to the wildcats."

  
I can feel this guy's smirk as he started to chuckle.

  
"As I was saying, I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Meet the crew. Get comfortable and if you're lucky...your first task. But before I go..."  
I felt something cold and metal going down my pocket and when I checked, I found a Browning Hi-power pistol with a extended mag in my pocket.

  
"For your protection. Know how to use it?" He asks me.

  
"Yeah. When I was alive, my older brother who joined the army taught me how to use a pistol to defend myself from intruders." I said as he pats me on the head.

  
"Must be a very protective brother you had. Well...I must be off. Tell Alex I said hi." He said as he vanished.

  
I look at the pistol and took it out of my pocket while putting it in a closet. After some time of silence, I sighed...

  
"Dante...what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?" I muttered.

  
What the fuck have I gotten myself into indeed...part of me is screaming that I was a fucking moron to accept a offer like that while another part of me is telling me that I didn't have much of a option. I'm new in hell with no job, no cash and all I'm doing is sitting down doing nothing waiting for inevitable to come...as I soon learn...there's no honest work in hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found out to make the chapters readable. It turns out that if you put the text to rich text it becomes readable. Why would they do such a thing I have no idea. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and a happy holidays and a happy new years to you all. Catch you next time.


	4. First Day On The Job (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know my boss and having him to know me was quite interesting start...but a certain someone...I didn't want to see...decided to visit us...

Chapter 4

1 hour later

I decided to do a bit of grocery with Alex to restock on wine and some food around the night. At this hour, it's dangerous and it's one of the reasons I brought my piece hidden in my jacket on a holster. As we just got a few wine bottles, I felt a hand grab my ass. It wasn't Alex cause he was looking for snacks...no...instead I see this Jackal looking like he's from a biker gang and looked 40 years old. Already red flag.

"Ah...what a catch I have. A sexy looking cat and you look just like the one in the photo." He smirks.

Oh yeah...expect this alot. This is why I never put pictures of myself on the Internet cause you will be a potential target for sexual predators and trust me In hell...it gets worse...much...worse...

"Oh my...quite the strong grip you have. You've been working out?" I smirked at him.

He shows off his pecs on his chest that he has in fact been in the gym. He pulls me close and his breathe reeks of alcohol...hm...smells like grape...he kisses me in the forehead and grinned seductively at him. Already I didn't like this guy...what a douche.

"Why don't we go to the back? Get to know each other..."

If you ever go to hell and you hear those exact words whether it's from a guy or a chick, that's their way of saying "Let's fuck."

"Tempting...as much I like to spend time with a nice strong stud of a man...I'm afraid I'm rather... busy." I teased when I caressed his face.

_NEVER_

_EVER_

_DO_ _THIS_

I was teasing him seeing how he would react not knowing this guy didn't like being teased at all and it was when I learned that demons don't like being teased and that there's a good chance they will get aggressive about it. Luckily for me, this guy didn't lose his cool and just chuckled but he kept a firm grip on my arm letting me know he's not taking no for an answer.

"It won't be long." He purred.

I didn't even bothered resisting because Alex shows up right behind the jackal and his eyes were seething with anger. He was literally right behind the jackal and about a minute after hearing this jackal using his lousy seductive skills on me...

_**Alex has had enough.** _

"Claude." Alex growls.

Oh so he knows him...interesting.

Claude's eyes were as wide as a deer caught in a headlight and turns around to see Alex furious. He quickly let's me go and I couldn't help myself but smirk.

"Alex! How are you? I-"

Claude didn't finish as Alex took out a stainless steel curved knife and it's pressed on Claude's throat. Uh oh...

"I grow tire of your excuses, dog. I heard you trying to take someone away from me so you can what? Keep him for yourself?" Alex narrowed his eyes.

Claude had that look on his face that tells he fucked up royally. He didn't had that one reverse card to counter that statement.

"Dante. Be a dear and buy the groceries for me. I'll be with you shortly after I deal with this mutt."

He's gonna kill him. I know it.

"Sure thing, Alex." I said.

I kissed Alex in the cheek earning a disbelief look from the jackal (It was intentional to get Claude to realize who I belong.) as I got the groceries bought at the self scan machine. By the time I was bagging the groceries, two female employees having a smoke break in the store. One was a vixen while the other was a cougar. I heard them whispering...you guessed it...me. I did my best to ignore them but it didn't help the fact the smoke was coming towards me like a forest fire resulting me to cough. I grabbed my bagged groceries and left the store to get him. I was lucky too cause they were eyeing on me like hunters in the dark and was glad not to stay there long. I got back home and stored the grocery away in the fridge. 10 minutes later...oh boy...let me tell ya... Alex comes back covered in blood keeping that calm composure on his face holding a jar of...blood. oh god...does this dude kills his victims and extracts their blood?

"Alex...you're..."

"I know, my dear." He smiles.

He places the jar of blood on the counter and walks towards me. He suddenly puts a firm grip on my chin as I looked at him terrified.

"Now...tell me. Why were you caressing him in a teasing manner? Hm? Trying to make me jealous?"

Uh oh...he saw that...

"No, Alex. It's a bad habit of mine."

His eye twitched...that's not good...

"Is that so?"

He starts choking me with his hands as he slammed my body to the ground. I started squirming as his face closed in front of mine with a look of sadism.

"What did I tell you? Hm? Who do you belong?"

"You..." I gasped.

"That's right and it seems you don't get it."

He gives me the Homer Simpson choke by squeezing my throat real tight and started shaking me at full force. This went on for a good 5 minutes and counting. I was losing consciousness when FINALLY he let's me go. He looked so satisfied when I tried to get away from him only to be held back by him.

"Now tell me truthfully...why were you teasing him?"

"You want the truth? Okay...fine..." I grit my teeth in anger.

I glared at him as he held to the ground still. He didn't want me leaving...

"It's a habit of mine. When I was alive, Men and women would flock to me because the "Oh look at the physique body on him" scenario. And because I couldn't keep my mouth shut about my sexuality, this caused them to get more interested in me. I had occasionally point my Beretta at them to get them to back off when things got too far. Sometimes I tease them with a lie and make them believe I would spend time with them."

I paused for a bit as Alex hums with curiousity...curious about my past but I decided to change the subject. "As you saw, I was teasing him to buy myself time for you to show up."

"My...you make it sound like you're a whore." He snickers.

I was about to deck this guy when he caught my fist. This got him really excited as this resulted us having a tussle. I managed to get on top of him and pinned Alex to the ground.

"I wasn't a whore! I was a college student. If I was a whore, I would've been in that porn studio Valentino owns." I grit my teeth.

This smug fuck loved seeing me angry and was getting a kick out of it.

"Oh that was then and this is now. People in hell don't care about the normal boring life you had. See..."

We tussled again only this time he got on top of me again.

"When they see you...they want nothing more but to claim your body and your virginity...and oh how they love to take your virginity away."

Well he's not wrong about that...

He grabs me by the jaw as I hear him chuckling while I glared at him.

"And I am very eager to take it from you as well."

We tussle again and for some reason...this ruffled his feathers...in a rather sexual manner...in fact, the stamina this guy is ridiculous. Here I am trying to get him off me but his excitement got the best of me. The more I struggled the more I got exhausted.

"You know...for a fucking lanky owl you have one hell of a grip..."

He doesn't say anything but chuckle...I struggle one last time but to no avail...

"Alright...I give up...can you please let me go?" I sighed.

Those were the magic words. He got off me but pulls me off the ground...however he looked at me wary like he thinks I'm gonna take the advantage on him. Thankfully he realized I was too exhausted and smirks victorious.

"I got to go to work tomorrow, Alex..."

"Ah yes...Oliver told me you accepted his offer. I suppose I should wake you up when he comes."

As I was walking upstairs, Alex follows me until he went to take a shower. I laid down on the bed to rest but after 15 minutes Alex's naked body go on top of mine. I opened my eyes and sure enough it's him grinning at me.

"Really?" I frowned.

He doesn't answer and just chuckled at my misery. Ugh...sleeping with this guy...how do I put this...? try sleeping with a guy who stripped you naked and marveling your body as if he was drawing a picture of your unconscious body...oh I'm not kidding. When finally I got some sleep, I wasn't aware he was removing my shirt and pants. It didn't take me til the next morning when I woke up I found myself naked the moment I left my room...Alex was out of the bathroom with the look of hunger on his eyes.

"Good morning, dear. Had a nice sleep?"

He's waiting for a reaction...I decided to go the sarcastic approach.

"Why it was just wonderful. It was so dreadfully muggy that I wondered why I was feeling so breezy." I said with a fake smile.

He DID NOT expect that and had this look of shock on his face.

"Yes...indeed..." He said rather confused.

"Do you mind telling me where my clothes are?"

"Being washed..."

He tells me still looking shocked.

"I see...excuse me."I said.

3 minutes later after washing myself, I went downstairs to see Oliver sitting next to the table looking extremely patient.

"Oliver?" I said as his ears perked up.

He turns around to see me with a smirk.

"Ah...glad to see you here...and..."

He stops himself to sees me naked and smirked even more...

"I see Alex is up to his antics again."

"Yes...at least my clothes are being washed. I can-"

He snaps his fingers and some folded clothes, a fresh pair of underwear, a red a pair of black socks and a pair of tailored black shoes appeared in thin air on the table.

"Huh...guess that will work. I'll go ch-"

"Why? Nervous to see you naked in front of me? Come on...there's no shame in that." He said with a smirk.

Huh...well...this is hell...no shame for public nudity...let's see...double button vest...red tie...white shirt...tailored jeans...classic appearance for a businessman.

"I can't have my workers looking like some bloody alleyway thug. I want them to look like a professional." He said in a serious tone.

"Sounds like something from a mafia." I said as I walked near the table and started putting on my shirt.

"The mafia never existed in my time. Only gangs and syndicates."

Figures...

"So you're Victorian?" I asked as I started buttoning my shirt.

"What gave it away?" He smirks at me.

"Your coat. That's a great coat. Common coat for men in the Victorian era." I said as I put on my double button vest and started buttoning it.

He chuckles...

"Out of all the things. It's my bloody coat. You're quite right. Yes...I am from the Victorian era. Just as Alexander. An orphan who grew up in the worse part of England and became a well known criminal years go by. Things we do to get out of poverty..." He muttered the last part.

As I was putting on my underwear, pants, socks and shoes on...Oliver gets off his seat and walks towards as I was putting on the finishing the final touches by putting on my tie and adjusting it.

"There you go...looking like a made man. Come on...let's go get something to eat. My treat."

"Hold on...let me get my piece. I'll be back with ya."

He nods and I rushed to my room to get my pistol. I opened the closet to get my gun holster that still has the Hi-power browning in it. I check on the ammo and thankfully it's a full clip. I put the clip back in the gun, put the gun back in the holster and put on my shoulder gun holster. I went down the stairs and put on my great coat Alex bought me as me and Oliver left the house.

"Brrr...I swear it's as cold as the 9th circle in the mornings." I shivered.

"Eh...that's how it is in mornings. Come on...we're not far from the limo."

I followed Oliver to the limo that was parked by an alleyway and noticed someone was waiting by the limo. I thought it some gang member ready to jump Oliver but to my relief it was just one of Oliver's soldiers. He opens the door for us as me and Oliver got in the limo and the soldier closed the door for us.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Oliver.

"Yeah. A well known diner not far from here."

I nod as the soldier went to his car and the limo driver drove us to the diner.

"You always bring soldiers?" I ask Oliver.

"Only when I know I'm expecting a fight. But enough about that..."

Oliver leans towards me as he cups his hand on my cheek...now this is when you're screaming "What the fuck?! Is your boss taking advantage over you?! Quick call the cops! Get help!" One: nobody cares and two: nobody cares. Oh this is not me being sarcastic. I'm being serious. Nobody cares what happens to you and if someone were to take advantage of you, so be it. Don't go acting like you're some entitled person and started calling people out or complain about what goes on in hell...you got a problem with it? Deal with it cause no one including myself will help you.

"Did Alex mention about our little privacy together?" He asks rather worried.

"No. The only fuss he ever made about was the jackal who tried to take me away to an alleyway." I sighed.

"Ah...I heard about it. Psycho artist kills jackal after the jackal attempted to kidnap a three eyed cat. It was all over bloody internet." He snickers.

I didn't think he would be the one who use modern technology.

"I didn't take you the kind who would catch up to modern technology." My right eyebrow rises.

"Bah...almost everywhere I go is modern technology no matter how much I avoid it...though you'd be surprised how modern technology has help me to keep in track of the new folks in hell and what's been going on. It's how I keep in track with you." He smirks.

"I see..."

He didn't say anything else and kissed my cheek. I didn't mind at all. At least this guy was being gentle about it.

"You're quite the charmer." I smirked.

He chuckles as the limo suddenly stopped to a halt.

"We're here, sir." I heard the limo driver say.

"Ah good. Come along, Dante."

We got out of the limo and I see this diner...well a rather tidy diner...

"This is it. Come on. You're gonna love the food here."

We entered the diner and the waitress there...um...wow...an eyepatched European shorthair in a...ahem rather revealing french maid outfit...heh...going all out eh?

"Welcome to Jacob's. How-"

She pauses when she notices Oliver then smiles.

"Oliver! So nice to see you. And who's this?" She notices me.

"My new employee. His name is Dante. A new face in hell. Getting him comfortable before we get to work."

"Ah...welcome, Dante. Table for 2?" She asks Oliver.

"Of course." Oliver nods.

She lead us to a empty table near the window as she put a menu on the table for me but not for Oliver...I found out why.

"Would like the usual, Oliver?" The waitress asks him.

"Yes."

"The usual?" I asked Oliver.

"A full breakfast meal that has black pudding, baked beans, bacon, eggs sasuage and mushrooms along with a beverage." He tells me. I nod with acknowledgement as I quickly looked through the menu and found full Monty fry up. My favorite meal in the morning.

"I'll have a full Monty fry up with bacon, egg, sasuage and mushrooms." I said.

"Ok. Anything for you two to drink?" The waitress asks.

"Tea." Me and Oliver said at the same time.

She finishes writing her notepad and with a "coming right up" She heads to the kitchen.

"Didn't take you the type eat foreign food." He smirks at me.

"Heh...I may have been an American but when it comes to trying new things, I'm not afraid to try it. Foreign or not." I smirked back.

He snickers as he leans back a bit...

"Point taken. Now...I know you have questions so feel free to ask."

"So be straight with me...you do whatever the client tells you?"

"Yes though like I said we refuse to make enemies with any overlords nor do we involve ourselves with any possible feuds they have. We're an independent syndicate and like to stay neutral when it comes to the major players in hell. However when it comes to small fries causing clients trouble...well...that's a different story."

"I see...are they any rules I should be aware of?"

"Cautious, eh? Smart. Just a few rules. Do what you're told without question and don't betray the client. Betraying a client which will no doubt be overlord is something we can't tolerate and something we can't back you up about."

"But there has to be one time when you didn't agree to a job" He chuckled as I looked at him with curiousity.

"Quite right, my perceptive friend. Tell me...how much do you know about Valentino?" He asks me as I responded with a groan.

"The blue demon in a pimp outfit with a gold tooth who owns a porn studio. Who doesn't know him?"

"Quite right. Recently after I recruited you, Valentino wanted us to get..."

The moment he paused he gave me the "Are you sure you want to know?" and I gave him a look that says "Try me.".

"You." He finally adds.

...WHAT?!

"Oh for fuck sake...don't tell me. He wanted me because of my physique or my sexuality cause I swear it feels like a blessing and a curse." I sighed.

"Both actually. I told him that you're my employee and refused to do it. He...changed his mind when a certain employee was outside of studio grounds. Though...if I were you...I wouldn't put my hopes up cause knowing Valentino he's not the kind of man to accept no for an answer. So if I were you, I watch my back. Valentino's goons are probably on the prowl looking for you as we speak." He warns me.

Grrreaaat...just fucking great. Valentino has eyes on me now. Guess when you look attractive in hell there's some folk who want a piece of you...even if it's coming from a overlord.

"I'll keep that in mind." I nod.

About 4 minutes later, our breakfast was served and Oliver decided to turn the talk on me as we were eating.

"Now that you asked your questions...I'll ask mine. Tell me...how did you die...and how did you get in hell?"

My mood dropped...Oliver took the hint that he hit a nerve. He was gonna stop himself but I gave a reassuring smile 

"I was killed by a thug. He tried to shoot my little niece while he was high on his ass thinking she was a demon. I took the bullet for her instead. Don't worry. My older brother blasted his ass to kingdom come with his shotgun." I sighed.

His eyes went wide...he was probably wasn't expecting me to say nor was he probably expecting someone who acted like a hero be in hell. He's just silent for about a minute until he decided to change the subject.

"So I'm guessing you hate the mafia here too."

"Why would I be pissed at them? They didn't cause my death. My uncle is a capo of a mafia and I'm good friends with them. You can call a mafia a crook or criminal but at least the ones I know have morals and don't go shooting up the place killing innocents."

"Ah...I see. So how did get to hell?"

I began to ponder that for a while when I suddenly realized why...it was when...

"I made a mockery out of my grandmother in church."

"Really? Tell me." He leans close.

"It was 10 years ago Sunday morning, She forced me to go to church one day and wanted me to learn about god. So what was the first thing she told me? she was God didn't like liars. So this was when the malicious compliance came to play. When the pastor asked me about my belief, I said "I don't believe in God. I think he's a hoax and is just made up tale you people made up about.". The whole church was dead silence when they heard this and my grandmother was fuming that I said this out loud. I said "So you want me to lie in front of everyone in this church? For shame, ma. Lying is a sin.". I was banned from that church when this happened. Shit even my mom said "It's your fault. You told him not to lie. so I don't see why you want me to punish him over something that you told him not to do.". Haven't heard from my grandmother since that day."

Oliver snickers uncontrollably as he covered his face which I could've sworn he was laughing...it sounded so much of an actual fox laughing.

"Bloody hell...God can't take a insult and decides to put you here. Talk about a egomaniac."

"I would be surprised if the angels convinced me otherwise if I was alive but nope...guess they are entitled to waste their time with mortals." I shrugged.

We chuckled as I shook my head and continued eating my breakfast. About 2 minutes after we started to finish eating, the waitress got a call by the counter...as she picked up the phone and started talking to the caller...she had the look of spooked and worried on her face as she looked at Oliver.

"Oliver? Jack called. He sounds really scared."

"That can't be good." Oliver muttered.

He ignores my confusion and walks towards the waitress to take the call. I decided to sightjack Oliver to hear his conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Oliver. He's here."

"Who?"

There was a quiet gulp as Oliver's fingers were tapping on the counter waiting for a response. Finally...the guy finally said it...a name that always gave the chills...

"The radio demon..."

Alastor. The most ruthless overlord in hell. For someone from the early 20th century, this guy was from Louisiana and did some voodoo shit when he was alive...hmm...how do I put this short so you would be sinners get the message...oh I know...

_**Do not pursue Alastor** _

Yes that was a dynasty warriors reference but guess what...you dumbasses are still persisting you want to beat him but will always die in seconds. So if you want my advice, do not fight him. Don't get on his bad side and do not antagonize him...cause you're on your own if you ever did fight him...no...I will not help you...you brought it upon yourself.

"Where is he?"

"He's-what the hell? he's gone!"

The moment I heard that I immediately got out of sightjack out of fear as I saw a unusual shadow from the ground near me. Oliver hung up the phone when I saw that shadow.

"Uh...Oliver? Wha-"

I didn't finish when I saw the shadow making a rather familiar humanoid forms arms behind its back...in a split second...Alastor appears...

_Right_

_In_

_Front_

_Of_

_Me_

There he is...the charismatic demon himself...Alastor. the radio demon. Looks like he's heard about my arrival in hell if he decided to show up in front of me like this. His eyes weren't lit for a while but when I slowly got off my seat...his eyes lit up like Christmas lights on a tree. My eyes were wide in panic as my ears lowered showing my sign of fear...the sound of radio dials was heard as if it was adjusting the signal for him to talk...he then slowly...looks at me with a grinning of a Cheshire cat...

_End me...now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect some support from you guys. Thanks! You support encourages me to do more content.


	5. First Day On The Job (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as honest work

**_"So this was it. My easy retirement money. My bloodstained 401k. The brochure sure didn't mentioned any of this shit." -Max Payne_ **

Chapter 5

"Hello there! You must be the new cat in town! The names' Alastor! A pleasure to meet you." He said with a chipper tone as he puts his left hand out waiting for it to be shaked.

  
I calmed myself...somehow...and gave his hand a firm shake.

  
"A pleasure to meet you, Alastor. The names Dante." I said as I gave him a firm handshake.

  
As we stopped shaking and letting go of our hands, Oliver walked up towards me with a reassuring smile on his face.

  
"Relax, Dante. He isn't gonna hurt you."

  
The word relax coming from Oliver made me unusually eased despite having Alastor stare at me with a Cheshire cat grin...God and I thought the Joker was worse...

  
Oliver looks at Alastor with his professional demeanor as I started pinching the bridge of my nose out of stress.

  
"I'm assuming you're here cause someone caused you trouble did they?" 

  
"Oh ho ho. Quite right, my friend." Alastor chuckles.

  
"You two talk whatever it is that's important, I need to refresh myself to ease my stress."

  
Alastor did not want me to leave as I felt one of his shadows holding my legs holding me in place before I went to the restroom.

  
"Oh please, good sir. I insist you stay. It involves you too."

  
Me too? Oh this outta be good.

  
"Fine..." I groaned as the shadows let me go.

  
I went back to my seat as Oliver next to me. Alastor sat in front of us as I drank some of my tea to ease my stress...mmm...honey...

  
"So what's the problem?"

  
"Rosie has been rather...stressed. at first she refused to talk about it but finally tells me why. Apparently a gang is trying to steal a piece of her territory and threatening her life to take that from her."

  
Wait...there was an extermination!? And I slept through it!? Damn I must've been one heavy sleeper...and if that's the case...Franklin is dead...

  
"Let me guess...you want us to kill them." I leaned back a bit.

  
The moment I said that he gave me a bloodthirsty grin along with a chuckle.

  
"Quite a sharp one aren't you." He grins at me as Oliver looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

  
"Well its pretty obvious. someone made an enemy of someone high in power and the only thing that can make things clear that your friends should never be messed with is kill them. Negotiations and threats are not an option."

  
Alastor chuckles and was rather...pleased with my answer. Good...I'm getting in his good graces.

  
"Quite right, my feline friend. I'd do it myself but...I have some pests I have to deal with that won't stop pestering me."

  
By pests, he's probably talking about the wildcats.

  
"Need my help?" Oliver asked.

  
Alastor chuckles sinister to the request...

  
"By all means, old friend. Now then...Rosie tells me they come by every afternoon to harass her. They won't be expecting any surprises you may throw at them. **DoN't FAiL Me...** " His voice glitches on the last part.

  
Yeesh...if looks can kill...I say that smile has already killed me inside

  
"I won't let you down, sir." I nod.

  
He nods and got off his seat while Oliver called someone on the telephone.

  
"Jack. Bring Felicity to the diner. ...I'm going to help Alastor with a pest problem and I need her to keep an eye on our recruit. ...okay. he'll be waiting in the diner. Don't keep him waiting cause he just got hired by Alastor and you know what happens when Alastor gets angry...oh and one last thing...don't let him find the recruit...you know who I'm talking about. I feel like saying no to him has gone daft to him and...exactly...bye." 

  
Oliver hangs up the phone and tells me to wait in the diner for someone named Felicity as he and Alastor left the diner the moment Oliver paid the food. 3 minutes later...I see an aero Morgan sports car stop next to the diner. A vixen who's around my age in a leather jacket revealing a bit of her cleavage, black jeans and black shoes on walking to the diner but stops the moment she sees me. She gestures me to follow me and I left the diner to follow her.  
We got in the car and the vixen drove us to the emporium. Oh did I mention there was no seat belts in the car...? Yeah...remember that if you drive in hell.

  
"Felicity?" I asked in curiousity.

  
"Yup. A pleasure to meet you, Dante but as much I want to talk with you more I'm gonna have to keep this short as we are in a bit of a tight schedule."

  
She makes a quick sharp turn to the right and I was bracing myself from hitting my head. The smell of burning rubber was driving my nose crazy. She drove past the emporium and made a complete stop in front of a rather slum building. Looked abandoned...but let me tell you...when I was alive small gangs that I knew go to abandoned apartments as a hideout. Mostly for drug labs.

  
"I thought we were going to the emporium." I looked at Felicity confused.

  
"Change of plans. Rosie is probably losing her patience and she'll most likely want it done. Here."

  
She gives me a bottle of...wait...is that...?

  
"Holy water?" I said shocked.

  
"The angels occasionally use this to scare off the demons who try to put up a fight. This stuff can kill even with a single drop. Pour it in their vent and they'll die by suffocation in a matter of seconds."

  
She tosses me a gas mask to protect myself from the smell of the Holy water and let me tell that shit is horrendous to smell when I was alive. I could've sworn it was cheap cologne or something.

  
"I'll be by the sidewalk at the electronic store when you're done." She said as I got out the car.

  
"Got ya." I said as I put on the gas mask and put the bottle of holy water in my pocket. 

  
I headed to the alleyway as Felicity drove her car to the next street possibly where the electronic store is. I look up at the wall to see any possibility for me to climb. Thankfully there was a sturdy pipe on the wall that can get me to the roof easily. 

  
"One of these days I'm gonna thank you for the exercises...Marco..." I muttered.  
...  
...  
...  
Anyway...I climbed to the top as fast as possible without making a sound and quickly but quietly rushed to the ventilation system. Before I decides to contaminate the ventilation, I decided to sightjack and see if anyone was there. After a few minutes of surveying the area, I was surprised to see four people in the building. A built male shark, a male bobcat, a male wolf and a male lion. The shark was pissed. The shark who was the head honcho was going on and on about why Rosie wasn't killed and the wolf's excuse was Rosie's minions scared him when he threatened Rosie's life. I mentally facepalm cause I wonder why would a bunch of low class demons would try to kill a overlord. Do they have a death wish? 

  
Don't answer that. a rhetorical question.

  
As I got out of sightjack, I had enough hearing these numbskulls about their failed plan and immediately poisoned the ventilation system with the holy water. I timed it and it took exactly 2 seconds to hear coughing and gagging coming from downstairs along with a loud thud. 

  
"Well...that was a waste of time..." I sighed.

  
I climbed myself down the pipe and took off the mask when I got down. Out of the blue...I start having a major headache...it's as if was something was clutching on my fucking skull. It was from that moment that I started theorizing when demons kill other demons, they become more powerful. They gain more powers but I hear they lose some of their humanity when this happens. Have I lost some of my humanity? Maybe. Did I gain new powers? Don't know. People also say it's Lucifer encouraging to do dark deeds while others say it's your inner demon. Who knows...

  
Anyway...I walked to the electronic store which it was too far from that shit hole of an apartment and found Felicity smoking on a cigarette leaning on her car. She notices me and flicks the cigarette to the floor as I walked towards her.

  
"That was fast. You did it?" She asks me.

  
"Yeah...4 demons in a slum building who were a bunch of nobodies. Why am I not surprised?" I sighed.

  
She shrugs as we got back in the car...the fucking headache was killing me...

  
"You alright?" She asks me as she started the car up.

  
"A headache..." I groaned.

  
She seems to understand what was going on but didn't want to talk about it...in fact...the moment she started driving to Oliver's hideout, she immediately looks at her rear mirror and noticed a vehicle following us. 

  
"Oh for fuck sake...what does that bloody pimp wants now?" Felicity growls.

  
Looks like Valentino can't leave me in peace for once...let me tell you something...when Valentino wants his hands on you, he will persist on trying. When he does get you, you're nothing but his bitch...or like some of you bitches like to be called "Daddy's little girl"...I don't need to tell you why they are called that...

  
"My guess? Me." I growled annoyed.

  
Felicity noticed my annoyed tone and knew I was about annoyed with Valentino. So she puts the pedal to the metal and drove way too fast for even Valentino to catch up. It goes to show style means nothing when it comes to cars. Felicity smirks victorious knowing she lost him and stopped in front of a fancy looking building. I got off the car as I finally let a breathe of relief after that shit show of a ride.

  
"Fuck, lady. Do you always drive this fast?" I said feeling my limbs feel like jello.

  
"Only when I want things done...or get away from someone. I'm gonna meet up with Oliver and-"

  
"Oliver is helping Alastor with a pest problem so I don't think it's probably a good idea to bother him." I cut her off.

  
She was obviously shocked when I mentioned Alastor and decided to leave it at that.

  
"I see...well...let me park my car in the garage and l'll take you to Oliver's office so you can rest til he gets back."

  
5 minutes later

  
I was resting in Oliver's officer when suddenly I hear the door slowly opened. I opened my eyes to see Oliver without his great coat only his white shirt smiling at me.

  
"Had a good morning rest?" He asks me.

  
"Sort of...had this headache when I killed those nobodies trying to kill Rosie."

  
Oliver frowned.

  
"An attempt to kill Rosie? When will these sinners ever learn their place? Alastor won't like this...regardless...the job is done and Rosie can finally work in peace..."

  
He pauses and gave me a concern look on his face when he noticed my clutching my head.

  
"Is the headache still bothering you?" He asks me.

  
"Yeah...but I have to ask...does killing demons...do something to you?" I asked rather worried.

  
He got silent as he lead me to his private quarter and locked the door behind us...I felt his grip on my right hand as if was to reassure me everything was going to be alright.

  
"When we...kill other demons...we get stronger. Alastor is an example of one of those demons."

  
"Will I become...insane like him?" I asked with worry.

  
"Shhh...of course not. Alastor is like that cause he was a murderer when he was alive. I can assure not all of us are psychopathic murderers like Alastor. Most of us like me kill only when necessary."

  
"I see..." I said quietly.

  
I felt his hand cup my face as I look at him in the eye with a faint smile.

  
"Don't let that go in your head, okay? We may be killers but we are not psychopaths. Yes we kill people but what choice do we have in this dog eat dog world we're in?"

  
He smiles and pulls me close. I swear I can feel his other hand going grope mode on me.

  
"Now let's forget about that. Felicity tells me you were followed by Valentino."

  
"Yeah...I suspected it was because of me." I sighed.

  
"Figures. I'm going to have a talk with him if that was the case."

  
His green eye gleams at me and I was feeling...calm...charmed...hypnotized...he lead me to his bed and we sat next to each other as I stared at his beautiful green eye.

  
"I thought you were gonna introduce me to your crew." I smirked.

  
"Heh...they got hired by other clients to keep them busy. Speaking of clients..."

  
He gives me an envelope with a decent amount of cash in the envelope. My guess...hundreds.

  
"Alastor wants to thank you for helping Rosie and is looking forward with working with you again. You're new in hell and already you're making friends with a overlord. Quite impressive." He smiles.

  
I put the envelope in my pocket as Oliver kissed me so deeply while slowly removed my great coat...so lovingly...so passionate...oh how I wish we would stay like this...if it wasn't for...

  
_***RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!*** _

  
"Ugh...way to ruin the mood. Be right back." Oliver groaned.

  
He left his private room as he picked up the phone...I decided to sightjack Oliver and...well...I wasn't expecting him to call...

  
"Hello?"

  
_"Oliver. So good to hear you."_

  
Welp...the sexual frustrated owl decided to call...

  
"Stolas. What can I do for you?"

  
_"Yes...see...I need someone to babysit my little owlet-"_

  
Stolas was interrupted when someone snatched the phone from him...I had to cover my ears from this.

  
_"I DON'T NEED! A BLOODY! BABYSITTER!!!!!"_

  
Ladies and gentlemen. Assholes and bitches of all varieties...I give you Stolas' daughter...

  
"Octavia...sweetie...your father is trying to protect you from the dangers that-"

  
_"BOLLOCKS!!! HE'S USING IT AS EXCUSE TO GO TO LOO LOO LAND!"_

  
The fuck is Loo Loo land?

  
There was a dead silence as Oliver is trying to rack his brain together as I hear Stolas taking the phone back.

  
"Please tell me she's joking, Stolas." Oliver groaned.

  
_"Of course. She jests. I'm actually going to the art Gala that Alex is participating at. He sent me a copy of that lovely art of that lovely model he has with him. Is he there?"_

  
WHAT?! SO THAT'S WHAT ALEX DID THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!? DRAWING A CANVAS OF MY NUDE BODY?! Also...WHY DOES STOLAS WANT ME?!

  
He checks his calendar and to confirm my suspicions there is a gala for this afternoon ending around the night.

  
"Yes. He's the only one available at the moment...why? I.M.P(Immediate murder professionals) hasn't accepted your request?"

  
 _"I tried calling Blitzy but he hasn't picked up his phone."_ Stolas whined like a child.

  
"I wonder why..." Oliver said oozing with sarcasm.

  
Ha! He read my mind! Yeah...if you have listened to that "interesting" phone conversation with Stolas and Blitzo...you'll know why.

"Anyway...do you need him at the moment?"

  
 _"Yes."_ He purrs.

  
Oh hell no...

  
I left out of sightjack and went out of Oliver's private quarter as Oliver looked at me with surprise.

  
"For you." Oliver mouthed to me.

  
After steeling myself, I take the phone and decided to talk to Stolas...for the first time...I feel really fucking nervous talking to this horny owl.

  
"Hello?"

  
 _"Ah...Dante, I presume?"_ He purred.

  
Oh I'm not trying to make this creepy. Stolas will always act like this and his voice sounds like it could put Scar from the lion king into ecstasy.

  
"Yes, sire." I blushed a bit.

  
Oliver noticed me blushing and had this look of "What the hell is wrong with you?". I mean would you blush if you heard Stolas talk to you like this?

  
_"I want to warn you what would happen if my little owlet is harmed in anyway."_

  
"You're gonna kill me?" I guess rather nervous.

  
There was a pause and a rather sinister chuckle from Stolas.

  
_"Lucifer no. That would be dreadfully boring...no no no...You're gonna be my source of entertainment. Helpless...submissive..."_

  
"I think I get the picture. Alex told me about this if I didn't follow his rules."

  
**I should've kept my mouth shut...**

  
_"Has he now? Then you would know he would be joining in too if he found out if something happened to my little owlet."_

  
Me and my big fucking mouth...

  
"Noted."

  
_"Good...see you soon, my dear."_

  
I gave the phone back to Oliver as I sat down on a chair and covered my face in stress...I'm getting hired by that damn horny owl...  
...  
...  
...  
Calm down, Dante...you're only babysitting his daughter...not play hooker with him...what's the worse can happen...?

(A/N: This is Octavia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Vivziepop announced that Stolas' daughter is in fact Octavia and let me tell ya...she's sick of Stolas' overprotective behavior to her. Did I.M.P get involved? Hmm...not yet but it's hinted Stolas plans to hire them to "babysit" Octavia as he heads to Loo Loo land. 
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> I can't make this shit up...


	6. Hectic Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought babysitting a overlord's daughter was going to a normal day, a certain overlord decides to visit cause...well...he was bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very long hiatus cause I had to rewrite some chapters and had to rewrite the first chapter not only cause of some criticism of my errors (which I take it to heart will do everything in my power to fix it to satisfy the reader) but I was not satisfied with the intro so I had to make it longer and to put more sense how the protagonist (me) ended up in hell. I may have to edit some chapters too in the near future too. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

  
Me and Oliver were in a limo heading to Stolas' domain with few of his soldiers following us from their car from a distance as Oliver looked at me with confusion.

  
"What got you so flustered on the phone?"

  
"I...overheard your conversation through clairvoyance and heard he has a picture of me...nude...sleeping..."

  
His eyes went wide...and looked embarrassed I heard that.

  
"Yes...he told me that...Alex has the genuine article at the Gala and plans to show it to famous artists from different centuries."  
It's probably too late now to confront him about it.

  
"Also...the way how he talks...It sounded like he was sexually frustrated..."

  
"What the bloody hell is sexually frustrated?" Oliver said with confusion and curiousity.

  
Wow...he really doesn't know the meaning of it...

  
"It's the lack of intimacy or sex. It also means the lack of sex they receive." I looked away for a bit embarrassed.

  
This got him flustered...

  
1st blink...

  
2nd blink...

  
3rd blink...

  
He was so uncomfortable about what I told him.

  
"O-Oh...I-I see...Ahem. I'll keep a mental note of that when I approach Stolas."

  
Oliver will remember that...  
...  
...  
I'm not sorry for that reference.

  
"So what can you tell about Stolas?" I asked Oliver.

  
"A Great Prince of Hell, commands twenty-six legions of demons, and teaches astronomy and the knowledge of poisonous plants, herbs and precious stones from I heard about him in tales. Though...every time I visit him...the bloody owl hated being alone and wanted me to keep him company. Maybe this is what this sexually frustrated meant." He shuddered on the last part of his sentence.

  
"In a sense...yes."

  
He groans in disgust...can't say I blame him cause let me ask you this...if you were in my shoes and you were hired by Stolas and just as you finished your job...he decides "I'm feeling lonely...why don't you stay with me?" which there's no doubt in my mind that's what he'll say to you cause of his sexual frustrations. Me? I try to stay away from him...despite his lovingly...seductive...charming voice...wait...what the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I say that? God damn my bisexual hormones...

  
"One last thing...do not get into any affairs his wife will try to get you into. She's doing this to piss him off and I'm surprised he hasn't killed her."

  
Ooohhh...fuuuuuuccckk...I forgot he treats his wife like a trophy. I did not however think she would start affairs just to get back at him as a "This is what you get for treating me like trash."...Then again...this sounds common in hell...

  
15 minutes later

  
We finally got in front of Stolas' castle (or at least I think it is.) as me and Oliver got out of the limo to meet with Stolas. Oliver pushes the buzzer by the gate and not 1 minute...

  
 _"Yes?"_ Said a old guy in a foreign accent.

  
"Master Stolas hired a babysitter for lady Octavia." Oliver said as I admired Stolas' palace

  
_"Ah...yes...Master Stolas has been expecting you. A bit early than expected. I'll open the gate."_

  
The gate opens for us as we walked to the front door while a owl butler opens the door for us.

  
"Right this way, good sirs." He bows.

  
He leads us inside the mansion to the living room(A rather huge one) and we see...Stolas laying down on his sofa looking really bored trying to call who I assumed is Blitzo but to no avail. Yes...he does this...alot...and I can confirm to you from Oliver who worked with this guy.

  
"Here he goes again..." Oliver mutters.

  
Told ya...

  
"The babysitter is here, master Stolas." The butler announced.

  
Stolas jolts off out of his sofa quickly hanging up the phone as he looks at us as if what he was doing didn't happened. Typical...

  
"Ah...so nice to see you, Dante. And Oliver too. What a pleasant surprise to see you again." Stolas said with that charming voice of his.

  
Stolas dismisses the butler as he observes me rather closely...Oliver didn't like this...not at all.

  
"Yes...you look so much like the one in the picture...if only I-"

  
"Ahem...would it be best if you brought lady Octavia to introduce Dante, sire?" Oliver cuts him off.

  
"Hm? Oh...quite right. Excuse me." 

  
He walks away from us as he went up the stairs to the left hallway. Oliver looks at me that says "Be careful.".

  
"Is he always like this?" I asked Oliver.

  
"Yes...if he takes an interest you...he's going to keep you to himself. Believe me...I had this happen to me before..." 

  
"I'm surprised he hasn't lost a nerve in you leaving him be."

  
"As am I...but he did threatened me...with rather...interesting words...on the phone." He shuddered.

  
Ooooh wow...I see what he meant. He got the Blitzo treatment where he got threatened with sexual threats that can make you cringe...Sweet Lucifer that is something I hate happening to me.

  
Stolas comes back with his owlet he mentioned and she looks pissed. Not at me...but at Stolas. If what she said is true that he is using the babysitting job as an excuse to go to Loo Loo land then she has every right to be mad at him. I still remember what she looked like...An adolescent avian demon, Octavia is lanky and unkempt with a coat of gray feathers. She has a pink stripe around her neck with a white stripe in the center, giving it a choker-like appearance. Her eyes are also pink with bright pupils, while below the eyes are three tear-like streaks. Octavia bears traits from both of her parents: she has her father's white mask-like face and light pupils with her mother's shaggy, scruffy hair feathers with yellow at the end, giving them an ombre. For clothing, Octavia wears a pink glittery dress, a dark feather shawl around her shoulders, pink arm warmers with stars on them, and a pale tiara.

  
"This is Octavia. My darling little princess. Say hello, dear."

  
She huffs but begrudgingly introduces me as I bowed in front of her. I was going to Introduce myself to her but she starts speaking at Stolas in some strange language at him. Like it was reversed. I looked this up before and this is pretty much how hell born nobles talk. And if my hunch is correct, she's cursing him out. I can tell he didn't like that as he immediately covered her beak but that didn't stop her from leering at him.

  
"Terribly sorry about that. She hates it when I leave her."

  
She huffs again along with a "Hmph".

  
"I am Dante. It is a honor to meet you." I smiled faintly at her.

  
Her expression softened the moment we made eye contact. She slowly nods as Stolas let's go of her beak.

  
"Now...I must be off. I-"

  
"Not so fast, Stolas. If I find out you were going to Loo Loo land and not coming back after or during the Gala, I will be forced to drag you back to your home and believe me, Stolas, I have eyes everywhere and I will know what you do and where you will go."  
Wow...Oliver is really at his peek with Stolas...

  
Stolas pouts...no really...he pouts...he doesn't scream, he doesn't curse out in a tantrum, he doesn't get mad...no he pouts like a fucking a child who couldn't get a fucking candy bar from grocery store...  
...  
...  
...  
And I was one of those kids when I was 6. This doesn't help when his wife glaring at Stolas as she was tired of him as it is.  
Anyway Stolas gets ready with his wife as Oliver walked towards me with a warning.

  
"Whatever you do, Dante, do not leave without her. Do not let anybody here except me, Stolas and his wife and whatever you do, don't lose sight of her. If something happens to her, Stolas will be livid. Do you understand?" He says with a stern tone.

  
"You can count on me, Oliver." I said with seriousness along with a nod.

  
He nods and looks at Octavia with a smile.

  
"If you need something, don't hesitate to ask my recruit here to help you, luv." 

  
"Why can't you stay then?"

  
"Oh wish I could, luv...But SOMEBODY needs to be sure they're not going to somewhere else for entertainment besides paying attention to their little darling." Oliver said as he did a quick glare at Stolas' direction.

  
Octavia giggled at Oliver's outburst and it sounds rather cute.

  
"All I ask is give my recruit a chance. If he does something you don't like or is not doing, let me know. I'll be sure to discipline him. Okay?"

  
She sighs and nods as Oliver hugged her a bit.

  
"That's all I ask."

  
Stolas left with his wife and Oliver as I hung my coat on the coat rack.

  
She seemed hesitate to start up a conversation hell even I don't know how to start up a conversation. Finally...after 5 minutes of us doing nothing. She finally decides to talk.

  
"So tell me...Dante. what can you tell me about yourself?"

  
"Ah...I was a college student when I was alive. Um..."

  
I paused as Octavia slowly gestures me to go on.

  
"I was shot in the heart by some drug addicted thug." I sighed.

  
There was a bit of silence as Octavia didn't seem too interested of my death but instead she asks and I shit you not...

  
"Are you one of my father's students?"

  
I just had this biggest confused look on my face. Yes Stolas is one of the most intelligent demon prince in demon lores but hearing that Stolas is possibly some sort of college professor or some sort of military tactician in this universe sounds rather scary when I think about it...despite his childish behavior.

  
"Uh...no my lady. I'm new in hell." I said with confusion.

  
She didn't look convinced.

  
"Really? My father tells me you're his favorite student." She narrowed her eyes.

  
Oh. Lucifer. No. Stolas lied to Octavia just to stroke his ego. That or he's boosting I'm his "Teacher's pet" if you get the meaning.

  
"I assure you, my lady, I'm new in hell. I have no idea what lie he told you but I'm not anyone's student." I shook my head.

  
She frowns after it took her a while to realize she was made a fool. Thankfully she didn't lost her shit but I know she is gonna take it out on Stolas.

  
"I see...I'm going to have a word with him." 

  
Please do...

  
"Now...with that out of the way. Can I make you something to eat? Something you need?" I asked checking if she needs something.

  
Octavia was rather surprised. She wasn't expecting me to act like that in front of her despite me not being in a royal family. I was like this all times with my niece when I was alive.

  
"No. That's quite alright.

  
"Very well. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me." I bowed and sat down on the sofa.

  
She walks to her room and I decided to look around the place. I swear I feel like I'm back at Alex's home cause Stolas' home feels like it replicated that. The only difference is...this guy has pictures of Stolas EVERYWHERE. He has few pictures of his family but there's always pictures of him. Like that one picture of him commanding legions of demons...I'm not making this up. 

  
"Yeesh...would hate to be him." 

  
Even I would be creeped out by the amount of pictures of myself...then again this is coming from a demon overlord who is sexually frustrated.

  
Let's see...ah yes...this guy has a garden. I checked that out and let me tell you...that is no ordinary garden. this guy has some freaky plants I have never seen and is that...is that plant a monster version of the Venus fly trap? Jeez...that's...disturbing...

  
As if that wasn't convincing enough, Stolas' butler noticed me looking at the garden and told me this.

  
"That is Stolas' personal garden. I'm afraid he has gave me clear instructions to not let anyone in the garden."

  
"Let me guess. Exotic poisonous flowers...monstrous flowers that can eat a demon whole." I looked at the butler with concern

  
"You're quite right, sir. You see those plants aren't...normal per se. Simply put the plants act almost as if sentient and welcome master Stolas as their caretaker while killing any who intrude his garden without his consent. That is why I warn you to not enter his garden. For your own safety of course. " He warns me.

  
"Dully noted. I'll look at the plants from here if that's alright." 

  
"That's quite alright." He bows and leaves me be.

  
I only stare at the plants for a bit until I thought I saw one turns me. I could be going delusional but I could've sworn I saw the exotic color flower turn to me as if it curious who's been staring at it. To get that off my memory, I decided to look through my cellphone to see if there was anything going on in Pentagram city.

  
"Hmm...rubbish...rubbish...ugh...for fuck sake can't I look through the Internet without looking at a terrible ad from Valentino?" 

  
No seriously...every ad is Valentino with his smug fucking look on his face with a few women. Now...I don't mind Angel Dust being advertised since he's my favorite but to see Valentino over and over again is a turn off. I blame Vox for this...Finally after avoiding the ads, I decided to look at some posts that's been going on.

  
"Let's see...heh...here's a good one." I muttered.

  
I found a post where people were going on about the murder on the nobodies who tried to attack Rosie. It's mostly "What the fuck did you expect when you try to fuck with someone with high power?" People think they saw me on the roof but they didn't get a glimpse of me so that's a relief. Ignoring that...oh...oh no...sorry...it's that apparently Charlie is going to have an interview about the happy hotel and...Jeez I feel bad for her. People are calling her a bitch, outraged about her redemption project and questioning why she is doing this in hell. I normally don't believe in that kind of stuff. No seriously...you're in hell for a reason. Whatever sin you committed sticks to you like glue like a criminal with a record. There is no redemption and if Lucifer heard this, he won't be happy at all. Now...I'll believe it if this actually works then I'll raise my white flag of defeat. Until then...we'll have to wait and see.

  
I sat back down on the couch and put away my cellphone while relaxing.

  
For maybe 10 minutes, Octavia wanted to go shopping for clothes at a clothing store near us and I of course had to go with her. Think of Rosie's emporium but sticks with mostly Victorian.

  
By the time we got to the clothing store by foot, Octavia started browsing the store and sure enough...she was there.  
Who am I referring to? It's Velvet. Or as I liked to call her...The Melanie Martinez doll. Thankfully she hasn't seen me as she is too busy looking through fancy dresses. To my relief, I followed Octavia to the opposite end of the clothing store looking through outfits. I wasn't gonna keep my hope though cause as Octavia went to the other side of the store for dresses while I was watching her, I hear heels coming near me and guess who it is?  
Guess?  
...  
...  
Oh come on it can't be that ha-Velvet. The fucking doll demon overlord Velvet. She walks up to me and I see her with the most scariest fucking smile that in my mind she took smile lessons from Pinkie Pie.

  
"Hi!" She chirped.

  
I looked at her confused rather than startled or scared. 

  
"Um...Hi?"

  
"You must be Dante." 

  
"Uh...yeah? Can I help you?" I backed up a bit.

  
"Nah...just to let you know that an old friend of mine isn't happy you were helping the radio demon. Not at all." She said as I frowned.

  
She's talking about Vox. That or Valentino. But remember Vox and Alastor never get along cause of their view on technology and there is no doubt in my mind that Vox doesn't like the fact that I helped Alastor but seriously...anything that involves with cooperating or partnering with Alastor sets Vox off. Remember this if you ever buddy buddy with Alastor.

  
"That's not my problem. A job's a job and I do what I'm told. If your...friend...has a problem with working with Alastor, then your friend should take it up with Oliver or not talk about it at all. I have no interest in what feud you overlords have." I crossed my arms.

  
Some people were watching me and Velvet and were curious what was going on. No doubt they are about to spread word that I was in cahoots with Alastor and I'm working for Oliver.

  
"Oh you misunderstand. See he was really hoping you would work with him instead..."

  
"And cause trouble with the overlords." I cut her off as I narrow my eyes.

  
She still kept her smile on but she knows she's been caught in the act. She knows better than to try to persuade me to cause trouble with the overlords

  
"Now...if there's nothing to discuss about, I have business to attend to."

  
I followed Octavia to keep watch of her but Velvet followed me. She may be keeping her distance but I know she's following me cause I can hear her thanks to my good hearing.

  
"What happened, Dante?" Octavia asks me.

  
"It's nothing. Just a disagreement about working with a rival overlord."

  
She shrugs and shows me a cetacean blue dress perfect for her.

  
"What do you think?" She asks me.

  
"Lovely. Perfect for night parties." I smiled genuinely.

  
She looked confused...was it something I said?

  
"What? Explain yourself." 

  
"It's quite simple. See...don't get this the wrong idea. Outfits can be nice and all but you got to set the mood in parties and don't want to the stand out from the others. For example..."

  
I walk towards a dress that had a masquerade mask as she tilts her with curiousity.

  
"This outfit matches the mood for a masquerade party."

  
"Oooh...I see. So you're telling me...the right outfit for the right party." Octavia gets the hint.

  
Poor girl...Stolas rarely let's her go anywhere, huh?

  
"Right." I nod.

  
She finally got some dresses and started buying them as I kept a look out on potential assholes who would try to harm Octavia. Once she got her dresses nicely packaged, we headed back to her home but I noticed something...off...the door was left partially opened and I wondered where that butler was when we got back from the store. at when we got inside, I heard some humming along with some footsteps in the kitchen. I signaled Octavia to stay put as I readied my pistol and quickly but quietly walked to the kitchen. I hid behind a wall and I see this male leopard demon with griffin wings dressed up like some sort of magician looking at the window as if he was waiting for someone...wait...he looks familiar... 

  
"Tell me, my dear...how long do you plan to hide from me?" He says with charming tone.  
He turns around looking at my direction as I quickly got out off the wall and point my pistol at him. He was completely unfazed by it and just kept smiling at me.

  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

  
"Goodness me. Is that how people greet nobles these days? Very well...I am Sitri. The great prince of the Ars Goetia royal family."

(This is what Sitri really looks like)

  
Oh...fuuuuck...this guy. He's the demon of lust that can make man nuts for a woman and vice versa. He'll even tell them to get naked if he's ever in the mood...he's a leopard now but when he's summoned he's a handsome man according to lore. But it's one thing I should tell you right now is not to look at him in the eyes too long. You'll see why in a minute...

  
"Uncle?" I heard Octavia.

  
I look at her with confusion as she rushed towards me.

  
"You know him?" I asked her.

  
"Yes. He mostly comes here to keep my father company." She huffs as she crosses her arms glaring at Sitri.

  
Huh...I didn't think Stolas needed a lust demon to keep him company.

  
I slowly holster my gun and as I did that Sitri slowly advances towards me. I can feel my composure dropping at this point cause the moment he was close to my face, I am blushing.

  
"Now...tell me...who are you, my dear?" He asks with a purr. 

  
"It's...Dante. I'm the new resident in hell." I felt a sweat on my forehead.

  
"Ah...yes. the three eyed cat I heard so much about. They say those with a third eye are the most knowledgeable ones...Ones that can see through the future as well..." He smirks.

  
If you asked me who am I then how did you know who I was? I can't be the only one with a third eye...right?

  
I didn't say anything as I was getting embarrassed from the fact he is cupping my face making him look him in the eyes. His body presses into mine as I started to feel...dazed...yet...aroused...

  
"Why don't you take a rest, my dear? You seem awfully stressed.

  
I tried to avoid his gaze but he kept a grip on my chin to face him...I was losing consciousness ready to pass out but thankfully Octavia smacks him in the back of the head with the boxes that had the dresses in them resulting him to tumble to the ground as I nearly fell to the ground when Octavia held me. Sitri still had that smug smile on his face...

  
"What is wrong with you, Uncle?! Are you trying to seduce my babysitter in the middle of his job?!" Octavia shouted.

  
"Oh don't be such a killjoy. He looks like he's been through alot of stress."

  
"I'm...fine..." I groaned.

  
He pouts but I have the feeling he isn't giving up on me...and I was right...about 20 minutes of me resting for a bit on the couch, I felt a paw touching my head with slow caring caresses. I immediately opened my eyes and noticed that my head is resting on his chest. I was about to shout at him but he silenced me.

  
"Sleep, my dear."

  
Those words alone was enough to put me to sleep...I thought to myself "This guy is gonna rape in my sleep.". It felt like it too because maybe about an 1 hour...was it an hour? I don't know it felt long because I woke from Oliver shouting...

  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

  
I snapped out of my trance and found myself shirtless while on Sitri's lap...I have never felt so embarrassed in my life...

  
"Oliver...? Wha-"

  
He raises his right hand to stop me from talking as he looked at me with a stern look on his face. He wasn't mad at me but more like he's trying to wrap his head on what's going on.

  
"Octavia told me everything."

  
I wanted to get off Sitri but this dude didn't want me to leave...no seriously his arms were around my waist and he kept his grip firm to prevent me from leaving. 

  
"Now...explain why you decided to take advantage of my employee while he was in the middle of shift?"

  
"I was quite...bored. I was hoping to spend time with Stolas to ease his poor mind but I didn't expect this lovely cat would be here instead." Sitri purred into my ear.

  
"That cat is my recruit and I suggest you let him go or..."

  
"Or what hm? Hurt me? Oh please do. I enjoy the rough stuff from brutes like you." 

For fuck sake...is every demon of lust a fucking masochist here?!

Oliver slowly smirked as he snapped his fingers...Not one second as Sitri's mouth was strapped with a ball gag while bounded to a wall. Sitri freaked out for a second but smirks. I quickly went to get my shirt and vest as I hear Oliver walk towards Sitri with hunger in his eyes.

"You've been a very naughty prince, Sitri...I'm going to have to discipline you. I'm sure your wives wouldn't mind having fun with you." He whispers to Sitri as he held Sitri by the neck.

  
There was a moan of anticipation and excitement coming from Sitri as he and Oliver vanished in thin air. As I was putting on back my shirt and vest, I wanted to ask Octavia what happened but a very stern response the moment she narrowed her eyes.

  
**"DON'T. ASK."**

  
I took that as a message to not talk about it at all...fair enough...still...it would be nice if Sitri didn't took advantage of me like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously...what would you do if Stolas wanted you to stay with him?


	7. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain overlord is displeased about Alastor's job but is willing to forget it if I take his offer. Give me a break...

Chapter 7  
_**MARCO**_

  
10 hours have passed after the death of my brother...my dad, retired soldier now sergeant for the police department, investigated the incident and the drugs that lunatic had. It didn't take long for him to identify as cocaine and for some fucking reason a large dose of LSD. So who took the short end of the stick? My sister's boyfriend. When he was out of the hospital, he confessed that he got that lunatic into those drugs but he had no idea he was gonna attack my niece. This got me, my dad and my sister really pissed at him. The conversation goes like this...

  
"Do you know how much in fucking trouble you are in now, huh?" I growled.

  
"I'm telling you I-"

  
"Shut your fucking mouth. That lunatic pointing his gun at your daughter! YOUR DAUGHTER!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" I shouted at him.

  
"I can't believe you, Daniel...our daughter was almost shot and you have the gall to act innocent. My brother risked his life for her and he died. Now she's traumatized for life now." My sister narrowed her eyes.

  
Daniel was mortified...either this guy was really shocked to hear my brother's death...or he was acting. He hated my brother...always getting ridiculed and mocked by Dante on how much of a degenerate and a nobody Daniel is...which he is. This guy couldn't get himself a job and would always ask my sister for money for...you guessed it...drugs.

  
"I-"  
I immediately decked him in the face and Daniel is knocked down to the floor looking shocked. 

  
"You got my son killed. You endangered the life of a minor and to make matters worse you have possession of cocaine and LSD and you were selling them. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in right now?" My dad frowned as he got his handcuffs out.

  
"N-No?" Daniel stuttered.

  
"It means, retard, that you're gonna lose your chance on getting a job, your family, your wife and your kid. I hope it was worth it. Hands behind your back. You're under arrest." I said as my dad walked towards Daniel.

  
Daniel was going to object but a boot to his face from me was enough to put him back to his senses.

  
"Shut the fuck up and do as you're told or you're walking with a limp!" I threatened him.

  
That threat alone was enough for him to shut up as dad handcuffed him and took Daniel to the station.

  
"I should've listened...I should've listened to Dante...if only I-"

  
I held my sister close as she sobs on my chest...we never said a word...  
Just silence...

Just...  
...  
...  
...  
Silence...

  
5 hours later

  
I was all alone outside of my house smoking my cigarette to ease my stress...it didn't really help...but I'm trying...as if that wasn't bad enough...Dante's Bombay black cats, Rosalind and Robert, appear as if they appeared by magic and they were looking at me. 

  
"Where were you two? Did you know Dante was killed?" I asked them with a stoic look on my face.

  
They stood quiet for quite a long time as if they were deeply distraught over the death of their master. I don't know why I bother talking to them...then again...why am I talking to them? They never liked going near me and are always annoyed of me just by looking at me. Maybe because I like my husky more than cats I don't know. These are Dante's prized cats and he won't like it if anything happens to them.

  
I hear a knock on the door as the cats walked away from me as I walked to the door and as I opened it, Rachael, one of Dante's childhood friends, looked rather depressed.

  
"Something wrong?" I asked her.

  
"Yeah...I was told...that Dante...is dead..."

  
We were silent for a good long minute as I sighed deeply.

  
"Yeah...he risked his life to save my niece..." I closed my eyes.

  
She stay quiet registering the information I gave her as I saw a tear coming out of her left eye.

  
"It won't be the same without him..." She sighs.

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Anyway...I'm just here to give my condolences...We'll see you at the funeral." She said rather depressed.

  
By "we" she means Dante's other childhood friends.

  
"Thanks." I opened my eyes with a sad smile.

  
She nods as she left with her car.

  
"It won't be the same at all..."

  
All I could do was mourn...and drink...mourn...and drink...  
...  
...  
It got worse at night...  
I was restless...I couldn't sleep...I would see that dream over and over and over again taunting me how much of a fucking failure I am to protect my little brother...

  
"It should've been me..."  
...  
...  
As if I was hearing a ghost...I hear him...

  
"That's not the Marco I know."

  
I heard him...Dante...

  
"Dante?"

  
I rushed to the living room where I heard him and found...no one's...

  
"Dante? Where are you?"

  
Silence...I feel like I'm talking to myself...hallucinating maybe. Then I hear him again...

  
"Marco...I don't exist...not anymore..."

  
I look behind me and I see no one...

  
Is my guilt making me hallucinate?

  
It gets worse...

  
"I imagine you view this as vindication of your theory."

  
"I take no joy in his failure."

  
"One must give him an A for effort."

  
"But an F on results."

  
"You give him no credit for good intentions?"

  
"The universe does not grade on a curve. It's strictly pass/fail."

  
"Surely it's better to have died trying."

  
"Better trying not to die."

  
I look around where I heard the voice...and found no one but the cats...did they...?

  
"Did you hear that?"

  
They tilt their heads looking me confused as I groaned in annoyance.

  
"Never mind." 

  
I need to stop drinking too much...  


DANTE

  
1 hour later

  
Octavia was trying out her dresses when suddenly she received a telephone call. I picked it up for Octavia as I finished drinking my cup of water.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Dante, is it? This is Stolas' wife speaking. I called to check on how are things going."

  
"Um...yes...everything is well but...are you aware of a noble named Sitri?"

  
There's dead silence coming from her along with a deep and long sigh. Yup...she is ticked.

  
"Please tell me what happened."

  
"Of course, my lady. Me and lady Octavia went to go shopping for dresses for her and when we got back the door was opened. Lady Octavia had the doors locked with her key in case you were wondering. I got to the kitchen with my gun at the ready and found him waiting for Stolas because he was rather...bored. so he decided to take his...fun with me. I do not know what Sitri did to me as I was in a trance from Sitri because lady Octavia rather not say about it."

  
There was a sigh...

  
"It's probably for the best. Knowing Sitri he does things that is best you don't want to know. Is he still there?" She asked with a bit of anger.

  
"No. Oliver took him. Something about...um...disciplining him."

  
There was a long pause probably the longest pause I ever waited.

  
"I...see...may I speak with my owlet?"

  
"Hold a moment, my lady."

  
I lower the phone away from my ear as I saw Octavia out of the room.

  
"Lady Octavia. Your mother wishes to speak with you." I told Octavia.

  
"Coming." She said as she heads down the stairs.

  
As she walk towards me, I gave her the phone while I decided to sit on the couch away from Octavia. 

  
"Hello? ...Yes I'm fine, mother. ...Yes. he did an adequate job. He hasn't caused me any trouble...when are you coming back? ...Soon? Okay. ...Love you too, mother. Bye."

  
Just as she hung up the phone, I got a call from Oliver. How the hell did he found my number is beyond me. 

  
"Hello?" 

  
"How are things?" Oliver asks me.

  
"All is good. How was your fun with Sitri?" I smirked.

  
"Heh...he's a masochist. He gets a huge kick out of it. His wives were quite a riot with him too. Anyway I heard you talked to Velvet."

  
"Yeah. Apparently this...um...what's his name...? Vox? Apparently he's not happy that I was helping Alastor with the job." 

  
There's a deep sigh...along with an annoyed groan...

  
"Not again...I told that bloody twat that we have no interest in getting involved of any affairs those two have and now he has the gall to send Velvet to find you..."

  
I hear him muttering rather annoyed as Octavia looks at me confused. I mouthed "It's Oliver." and she looked shocked.

  
"Okay...listen. I'm going to warn you right now so I don't forget. Valentino and Vox are both friends. If either one of them have a problem with someone say you helping with Alastor, there's a good chance either one of them would want a...chat...and not the pleasant one. If it gets out of hand, I'll be there...though knowing Alex he won't take it lightly. After all you are his model and will no doubt not take that shit lightly. Keep your eyes peeled for now on."

  
"Got ya." I said as I hung up the phone.

  
"Something the matter?" Octavia asks me.

  
"It's as I said before. Just a disagreement with someone. Nothing for you to worry about."

  
She frowned and didn't like that answer.

  
"I do worry. What if-"

  
"My lady. This is between me and a overlord who is displeased with me working with his rival. This has nothing to do with royalty." I cut her off.

  
She was still not convinced but she dropped it. Vox may be an overlord here but he would be stupid if he thinks he can deal with ancient demons who have legions of demons that can wipe out an entire world in seconds.  
A few hours has passed and Oliver returns with Stolas and his wife. As expected...Stolas looked bored. Octavia comes to the front hugging her mother while giving a harsh glare at Stolas. Can't say I blame her if I was kept cooped in my house like that. Oliver sat next to me with that smug smile on his face while wrapping his arm around my neck.

  
"So how was your time with Octavia?" He asks me.

  
"Quite alright. I was honestly expecting a spoiled child when it comes to nobles but I'm glad I was wrong." I smiled earning a chuckle from Oliver.

  
"Good to hear." 

  
I got my pay from Stolas' wife and left with Oliver before Stolas decided to lock me in his room for company. I headed back to my workplace with Oliver and noticed Felicity along with some folks. To my relief Oliver knows them.

  
"Ah...perfect timing." Oliver smiled.

  
When we approached them, we were greeted by a Chinese pit viper who's tattooed of vipers on his chest looking like a bad ass triad member (though he probably was) with a dao sheathed on his waist, two muscled gay sharks (no seriously they are. Their hands are grabbing each other's asses.), A black she-wolf dressed up like a professional hitwoman (Think of Mona Sax from Max Payne 2) and a Caracal looking like a cyberpunk hacker.

  
"Dante. Meet the crew." Oliver smiled.

  
The pit viper is Fan Huan. A former assassin of a triad gang called the crimson vipers. Killed in a gang war at the age of 33 at 1999. The sharks are gay couple Dean Jones and Michael Harper. Both were part of a wrestling team and um...like to make have heated interactions when they wrestle...if you catch my meaning. Apparently Michael's father murdered Michael and Dean. Why? Simple. Michael's father was a homophob and I'm talking about the religious nut who go on a rant about gays roaming on earth. Unfortunately for the father, he was killed by Dean's father who's a leader of a biker gang by strangulation by a steel chain. I know cause I saw it happen when I was 13 but I didn't know Dean's father was leader of that biker gang I saw as a kid until now. And I thought my grandmother was crazy...The She-wolf is Vanessa Miller. A well known Hitwoman who was double crossed by her syndicate and killed at the year 2000. And finally Neela Keita. A well known hacker who made a big mistake hacking a well known criminal organization in Africa (According to her but I don't know anything that goes around there.) and paid the price with her life. Now...I'm no hacker but I know there's hackers I know who like to counter act any hack attempts and fuck up your computer as a huge fuck you but I didn't know there could be the dangerous kinds.

  
"Hey, guys. Names' Dante." I smiled.

  
They greeted me...well except for Vanessa who doesn't give a fuck. We entered back to our workplace and went to the break room to relax. I tell you...I was expecting these demons to be complete assholes (Well if you count Vanessa but she's a hitwoman and most of her emotions are pretty dead so she's not all into socializing.) but surprisingly...none of them acted like that but they were pretty hostile when they talked about how ridiculous the angels were when it came to their so called judgement. No really...they are about as ridiculous as the people from Columbia in Bioshock Infinite excluding the racism.

  
Sadly our time was cut short as they got called to do their duties. This gave Oliver and I some alone...he advances towards me as I felt gentle grasp to my chin.

  
"Now that we have some alone time...where were we?"

  
"You sure this is a good idea...? what if Alex...?

  
"He knows."

  
"What?" I looked at him shocked.

  
"He knows. Turns out his home has eyes and ears and heard about our relationship. But don't worry...It took some...convincing to not get him furious. However...I should warn you that Alex doesn't like being neglected and can have one of those moments where he gets into a "breakdown". Do keep that in mind."

  
I nod as Oliver kisses me softly...

  
"Now...enough of that...let's relax."

  
"I thought you'd never ask..." I said as I grabbed him by the waist.

  
"Heh...never took you the man to be so eager."

  
"Only when I'm bored. And no...I don't sell my body like some whore." I flicked him on the nose earning a chuckle from Oliver.

  
"Ah...so you like to have sex with people you know."

  
"In a sense yes. But most of the time when I'm free."

  
He smirks as if he wanted to make a sex joke but thankfully it didn't happened. We just make out for a while until I got a phone call. I pick up the phone and was preparing for the worse.

  
"Hello?"

  
_"Dante...I presume?"_

  
"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

  
There was a chuckle as if he was offended. I had my speaker on for Oliver to listen and signaled him to stay quiet. 

  
_"Ah...so the new cat in town hasn't heard of me...I'm sure ol Oliver has told you about me."_

  
Oliver mouthed "Vox" to me and my eyes went wide. Why does Vox want to talk to me? In case you are wonder who Vox is or in case your mind is in the gutter, Vox is the soon to be antagonist of the Hazbin Hotel universe who hates your dear boy, Alastor. If that's not bad enough, he hangs out with Valentino. The same pimp who abuses poor Angel Dust for kicks.

  
"Vox?" 

  
_"Ah...there it is. Trying to block that in your head or have you really forgotten?"_ He taunts.

  
"What do you want?"

  
_"Now now...no need to be hostile. Wouldn't want you getting killed over THAT now won't we?"_

  
He's right. Vox is an overlord in hell and he's not to trifle with...yet here I am walking on a tightrope talking with a overlord. This is what happens when you are born and raised from a military family who doesn't like to get involved with politics nor take shit from no one.

  
"Well? I'm waiting..."

  
 _"It's quite simple, pal. You killed some of my men who was targeting that dame Rosie. And now a little old bird tells me that you were working with Alastor to ruin the operation against my rival making me look like the fool...and that makes me mad...but...I'm willing to forget this ordeal if you listen what I have to offer."_ Vox chuckles.

  
I stayed silent as Oliver looks at me confused.

  
_"Velvet tells me how you killed them. Poisoning the ventilation system with holy water?! Why that's crafty and cunning when I see one. That is why I am offering you to work for me. Think about it...you going to the top and-"_

  
"Not interested." I cut him off.

  
Oliver looks at me shocked while I heard what sounded like TV static almost as if Vox was in disbelief.

  
 _"What?"_ Vox lost his composure replaced with disbelief.

  
"I'm not interested. I could care less about being in the top nor about your proposal. All I care is my survival in this infested hell hole."

  
There was dead silence but oh boy I wasn't done.

  
"Plus I know Valentino is sitting right next you smirking so fucking eager for his new whore to come walking in waiting for that whore to take the bait as his men wait by the door to spring the trap."

  
Now...I was making this shit up but I wasn't expecting to hear...

  
_"What the fuck?!"_

  
Who I assumed was Valentino shouting in disbelief. I guess what Sitri said that demons with a third eye can see the future was true.

  
There was a brief silence but...Vox chuckled rather sinister.

_"Cautious aren't we...heh heh...You're quite the clever cat and it would be a shame to see your talent go to waste. But...I promise you this... **I WiLl GeT WhAt I WaNt....** "_

"I bet you say that to everybody before you double cross them like some two bit crook who think their top of the world." I said as I hung up my cellphone and quickly blocked the number.

  
"Huh...not many demons would decline an offer from an overlord like that. Most would just blindingly just take the offer and go but never in my life have I heard someone who was not only cautious but has no interest in being the top demon in hell."

  
"It's no different to what happens in the world of the living. They kill, they drink, they smoke, they rob, they fuck. Rinse and repeat. You die too bad. Nobody would care less about you. Everyone is all in for themselves and could give two fucks who's in charge." I sighed.

  
If you ever lived in the projects or been in New York, you would know what I mean...better yet...the whole fucking world when it comes to gangs.

  
"Hm...that will surely get Vox mad."

  
"That's his problem. Welp...this certainly killed the mood."

  
Oliver sighs as he held me close.

  
"Indeed it has."

  
Hours has passed and lately I was getting on edge. Oliver refused to allow me do any jobs involving Vox, Valentino...hell not even Alastor cause there's a chance I was gonna get involved with his feud with Vox. Funny part is...Alastor didn't know it was Vox causing Rosie stress just to annoy Alastor and I wish I was joking but he apologized about the inconvenience...no really. Scary part was his smile is strained...it tells me he's not happy at all and is probably gonna have to do something about it. Still...it doesn't help the fact that I'm probably being hounded down by Valentino and Vox. 

  
1 hour later

  
I went to a bar that wasn't too far from my workplace to get a break. I ignored the hungry stares of both men and women who would not stop staring. You want my advice when you're dealing with a bunch of horny demons who want you all to themselves? Don't show insecurity. Don't look scared and don't make eye contact with them. They will take advantage of that and well...you probably know where that goes. Now you're probably asking "What if they make a move on you? What then?" Why do you think I have a gun? To be a idiot shooting up the place? 

  
"What can I get ya?" A eyepatch wolf demon bartender asks me.

  
"Vodka martini. Shaken not stirred. Pint."

  
He nods as he prepares me the drink. As I waited for my drink, I sensed someone behind me...

  
"I ain't see ya before...new here?"

  
I turn around and...

  
...  
...

Oh. Lucifer. Save me. It's him. The porn star himself. Angel Dust. Okay calm down. You can do this. Think of something clever.

  
"I don't know...I'd get every dollar a sexy man like you would walk in and ask me that same exact question." I smirked.

  
What. The fuck. ARE YOU DOING?! I said CLEVER! NOT HIT ON HIM!

  
He laughs as if he was amused and smirks.

  
"I'm gonna like ya, pussy cat."

  
He sits next to me as I felt his head on my shoulder. I look at him with a smirk on my face as the demons who stared at me were really ticked why Angel Dust is with me and complaining I shit you not...

  
"Why does that slut always gets the new guys?"

  
Makes me wonder if he really had sex with newcomers...

  
Angel Dust of course ignores them as I got my drink from the wolf and paid him. 

  
"So tell me...what's yer name, big boy?" He asked seductively.

  
"The names' Dante. Angel Dust I presume?" I said as drank my pint of my vodka martini.

  
He snickers...

  
"Ya guessed right, toots. How bout we go somewhere private? Get ta know each other..."

  
It's his way of saying we're gonna have sex. Now I know what you're thinking. "Doesn't he get paid for sex?" Well you'd be right. However if he sees someone he sees...attractive...then yes...he might just have sex with you...if you're lucky. Though it will no doubt be a one time thing.

  
"Sure."

  
Remember... I have a gun under my coat holstered. As much I love this dude...I have to be very wary cause he could try to rob me.

So...where was this fun time you may ask? Why the empty back alley of the bar of course. 

  
So how did it go? It was just passionate platonic kisses. I felt like he was teasing me but who cares. It's Angel Dust. He grabs my groin and starts groping it. The moment he stops kissing me...he says...

  
"Eh...it ain't small...it ain't big either." He shrugs.

  
He lets go as I just chuckled.

  
We continued making out when I heard a vehicle driving to the bar. This made Angel freak the fuck out cause he seems to know who it was and if my hunch is right...Valentino...

  
"Shit! Did Val found me already?!" He freaks out.

  
I just sighed...

  
"Great...looks like he found me." 

  
This caused Angel to look at me with confusion.

  
"Wha-"

  
"Go. I'll explain next time. That is if I get away..." I said with a faint smile.

  
He wanted to ask me what's going on but he wasn't gonna take his chances and leaves before I heard Valentino ordering his goons to find me. Though something tells me they'll probably look for him too.  
I left the alleyway and already I met a barrel to my head by a double barrel shotgun from a shark as Valentino walks towards me with a shit eating grin. Ladies and Gentlemen...the overlord pimp himself...Valentino. I hate this dude with a passion.

  
"Look what the cat dragged in."

  
He grips my chin and examines me a bit along with a grin.

  
"And a good looking one too."

  
He let's go of my chin as I was to the limo while another shark goon shows up not a minute later looking rather concern about something.

  
"But boss. What about Angel Dust?" Asked the shark goon.

  
"Later. We got a bigger catch right now." 

  
I didn't bother putting up a fight as the shark threw me in the backseat of the limo while Valentino sat in front of me.  
The goons got in the front of the limo and drove away from the bar.

  
"You picked a bad time to get me." I sighed as I leaned back.

  
He chuckles...

  
"Baby...no need for that tone with me."

  
"Uh-huh..." I rolled my eyes.

He grins as he looks at me dead in the eye...

  
"Let's see how smug you are when Vox deals with you..."  
...  
...  
...  
Game on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I end this sign off, I want to give my condolences to the victims of the Corona virus including the Chinese. Everyone in America is in a complete panic and are paranoid of the virus to come here. Hell...I'm scared about it. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off...and stay safe.


	8. The Inner Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say when you kill someone, you will see your inner demon

**_"So tell me, friend...which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf? Or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't the giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or Dasvadinya. Whichever you prefer." -Andrew Ryan_ **

Chapter 8

The ride to Valentino porn studio was quiet. I didn't bat an eye on Valentino but I know he's smirking at me.

"You're awfully quiet, baby. Trying to put on a brave face?"

Again...I paid no mind of him but this was ticking him off. He may not be showing it but I know he is getting annoyed. However...I did say this to him...

"How about we save the chit chat when we get to this studio of yours?"

If it's one thing I learned is that Valentino will get mad at you like a fucking child if you try to get smart with him or some cases trying to get straight to the point because he doesn't like it when someone is trying to ruin his fun of him toying with someone. No I'm serious cause he grabs me by the jaw like he's some fucking tough guy and he was piiiiisssed.

"Listen you little shit. I don't know who you are but you have no right to talk back at me like that. I own you."

"Ooooh...so sorry. Someone already beat you to the punch. Oh wait...you don't care cause you think you're top of the fucking world just because you're some fucking pimp." I said rather sarcastically.

He growls at me and what does he do?

***SMACK!***

Yup! You heard that right. He pimp smacks me (which was a backhand by the way) and I just chuckled rather...annoyed. this surprised him because he was probably expecting me to look shocked...scared...crying like a fucking 2 year old.

...

I never gave him the satisfaction...

"You smack like my fucking grandmother."

I say this cause my grandmother was one of those abusive religious parents where if you don't believe in God, they beat you. One of the reasons my dad cut ties with her. Anyway...you're probably thinking "Dude. Stop. He's gonna kill you." Thing is he was probably told by Vox to bring me to him alive and knowing Vox...you don't want to test his patience. So you can see why Valentino has to put up with my attitude.

FINALLY! We stopped at Valentino's porn studio and as I was escorted to the porn studio with Valentino...there he was...sitting on a couch next to Velvet...the TV demon himself...Vox. I sat down in front of him in silence as he looks at me with that sadistic grin that tells me he has me right where he wants me.

"So glad to finally meet the cat everybody is talking about. I take it your trip here was pleasant."

"Oh it was great. Valentino wouldn't stop boasting how many whores he had here who would suck his dick and loooooove taking the beatings from him. Why...he was giving me the honor to be his whore over your offer." I said rather sarcastically.

Now I was lying but I love to twist people's words when they piss me off. Vox looks at Valentino suspiciously (that I bet he was glaring at Valentino on the phone about it.) while Valentino just looked annoyed at me. Now he could've said something to defend himself but it wasn't gonna help since he backhand me and I can use that against him. Vox looks back at me as I leaned back on the chair waiting what he has to say.

"Now...I assume you know why you're here."

"Yeah and my answer still stands. It's still no." I frowned

"Ah yes...you would rather work with Oliver over me. But do you really want to work with him?"

"I just got paid good amount of money for taking care of a royal family member from the Goetia family and you think you can beat that price?"

His smirk immediately dropped the moment I said that knowing full well he can't beat that.

"Don't believe me I was doing that job? Ask Velvet. She was there. She was stalking me."

Velvet looked at me wide eyed wondering how I knew she was following me. You can't fool a cat's sense no matter how stealthy you are.

"Uh...yeah. He was with a owlet at the store getting her a dress. Octavia I believe her name was." Velvet chuckle nervously.

"The daughter of Stolas who in case you're wondering is the Prince of the Goetia family."

This made Vox rather shocked. He's probably wondering why a demon who isn't a overlord or not too known in hell get paid the big bucks. He probably didn't get the memo that Oliver's syndicate is well known in the city and probably tried to discredit him.

"Now...if you're don-"

Yeah that wasn't going to happen. One of Valentino's thugs points his gun at me preventing me from getting off my seat as Vox frowns at me. It was from that moment I learned that overlords don't like taking no for an answer. See...when they want you to work for them...they're gonna make you work for them whether you like it or not. Now...some of you may point out that not all overlords are like this and you'd be right. Overlords like Alastor can be a gentleman about it while these two fuck nuggets are rather forceful when it comes to employment (I don't know if they have been employing demons lately but I know they're methods can be rather forceful when push comes to shove.).

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear to you on the phone. I get what I want and I'm not gonna let some smart ass tell me otherwise."

"Oh boy...here we go." I groaned.

He was glaring at me and didn't like to be disrespected. But before this guy could berate me, my savior comes...

"I believe my model made it perfectly clear he has no interest in your offer." A voice echoed in the room.

Alex. I knew he would not take this shit lightly...

Before the goons could even react, their bodies start to twitch then turned to spasms as they screamed in agony. Valentino and Vox were freaking out wondering what the fuck was going on as the goons died with a sickening snap from their necks as blood started spilling on the ground. Then...the blood started to form...it started to form into a humanoid being...an owl....as the blood finally finished forming...there he was...Alexander Chapman...in the flesh...standing behind me.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I believe you have someone who belongs to me." Alex smirks.

Valentino is just stunned and looks at me like I was joking...I was not.

"What? You think I was joking when I said someone beat you to the punch?" I narrowed my eyes at Valentino.

This got Alex interested on what I just said...

"Oh? Pray tell. What did he told you?"

"He boasted that he owns me. Backhanded me to prove his point. Oliver will tell the same thing that Valentino won't leave me the fuck about me being his property."

Now you would think I would stop there. Uh uh...you want to push Alex's buttons? You say this...

"It gets worst...he wants to defile my body...mark me as his...the same body you admire so much when I model. You wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

There was a twitch in his Alex's left eye...there it was...the point where I got him mad. Oh he won't show it and you'll see why in a bit.

Valentino was going to call me out but unfortunately...Vox looked at Valentino with rage as if Vox's plans on recruiting me fucked up...which it was gonna happen regardless since Oliver would most likely tell Alex of what was going on. 

"VAL!!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU TRIED TO MAKE THIS GUY INTO A WHORE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO?! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL A MODEL FROM THE OVERLORD OF ART!"

The overlord of art? Oh shit...I'm sleeping with an overlord...

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!! FOR SOMEONE WHO'S TRYING TO DO THE SAME THING FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GOALS!"

"I'll take that as our cue to leave. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" Alex purrs.

"Yes...yes indeed." I said as I got off my seat and walked towards Alex.

Now...you would think Alex would just walk quietly just as I was near him...no...remember when I said I got him mad of what I said to get him to that point? This is what he does...

"Come out, my pretties! It's time to play!" Alex calls out.

The blood on the ground started to spawn what seems like the victims he killed as Vox and Valentino ceased their arguments and were on guard on what's to come next. Alex held me close and then...chaos ensued...the blood spawns were tearing the remaining goons...limb by limb...organ by organ...blood gushing out like a fountain as screams of agony begging for mercy...and that hum coming from Alex...he was humming the Waltz of the flower with a chipper smile on his face...he was enjoying the chaos... Now Vox and Valentino were holding their ground well but I would be lying I didn't tell you they were struggling. Why? Simple. You kill a blood spawn and more will take its place. And what of Velvet you may ask. She hid somewhere...as she is recording the chaos with her cellphone. Got to love our priorities here...

So me and Alex warped out of the studio and ended up in my room. Peace...and quiet at last.

"Thank you...Alex. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Oliver. He told me what happened. Vox trying to recruit you to become his hitman? He must be desperate when it comes to newcomers."

Called it!

"Or its because of my third eye. Remember...I can see through your sights and somehow...I'm able to see the future."

"Ah...so it's power he wants."

"Maybe. But I think he got the message to steer clear of us." I sighed.

"Let us hope so. For now...rest...this city will be an uproar when they find out that I caused trouble with a certain overlord."

"What if they come get us?"

"They won't. Knowing Valentino and Vox they will recover and will have start things from scratch when it comes to manpower and even if they tried...do you think I would leave this mansion unprotected?"

No...no he wouldn't. If what he did at the studio was his way saying "Don't fuck with me" then I can imagine he has guards in the mansion...somewhere...

"No..."

He smirks as he slowly undressed me...carefully...lovingly...gingerly...I didn't bother objecting him because there was no point...why would I want to antagonize him?

"One last thing...I know about your relationship with Oliver. He convinced me not to get mad at you however...in exchange...I claimed him as how I claimed you. So tell me now...why didn't you tell me?" He smirks at me.

What...he claimed Oliver?!

"I was afraid you would get mad."

He looks at me in the eyes for a bit as if he was analyzing if I was telling the truth then looks away from me probably satisfied.

"I see...anyone else I should be aware of hmm?"

Woooow...he really is getting on my case about my relationships.

"I made out with Angel Dust during my break."

"Really? Tell me...did he make the first move on you?"

"Yeah...from what I've heard he doesn't do services free yet he gets his fun on attractive newcomers."

"My my...never thought Angel Dust was so daring to make a move on you."

"That's all I have to say."

He chuckles as I laid down on the bed while he decided to treat me like a child by putting a blanket on me and I just scowl at him.

"You're cute when you're mad."He pinched my cheek.

Before he left, I asked...

"Overlord of art?"

He chuckles...

"A title well known for my...talents..."

That's not much add but I suppose it will have to do.

He leaves my room and I finally decided to sleep

...

...

...

...

I open my eyes to find myself at a open field of grass...everything was black and white...harsh winds was blowing at me as I got off the ground...fog surrounds me as if I entered a void of emptiness...I feel I like I have been here before...yet for some reason...now I remember...in my dreams I visit this place. The only one that never changes. My escape. My quiet haven. Heh...how's that for a dramatic line?

I walk forward as an apartment building from the ground before me...I remember this...

"This was the home I grew up in."

A rather shit home I tell ya. I enter in the apartment and yeah...it's as I remembered...dusty...moldy...and smells like fucking rust. I had to go out with a mask to cover my mouth and nose cause dad was paranoid that I could get sick from the bad air. No wonder this place got demolished when I moved...cause of safety hazard.

"I still remember keeping my room being clean and pristine cause my older brother didn't like how filthy the apartment was. Better than having it look like a mess like this..."

Oh I'm serious. The hallways of the apartment looked filthy yet the rooms...heh...they weren't at all. The stairway to the upper floors was boarded so that's a surprise cause I don't remember it there. So this left the incinerator room unsealed. Now let me tell you about how I got my cats and this relates the incinerator room...I found them there looking filthy, skinny as if they haven't ate and were sick. They hid that room because the landlord was a fucking asshole to them and I was pissed. I insisted my dad that we take them to be taken care of and even my sister suggested I should take care of them. So when push come to shove, he caved in but warns me that they were my responsibility for now on. I named them Rosalind and Robert not because of a Bioshock Infinite reference but they were always inseparable and would always communicate with each other as if they were talking with each other like a normal person and to make matter quite more strange they understood every word I say and it surprised me ever since I lived in this place. Wasn't normal I tell ya. Maybe they were smarter than other cats I don't know...

"They must be worried sick about me...worse...they're probably depressed...I'm gonna miss those cats."

As I walked in the incinerator room, I was surrounded by darkness. I turned on a light switch and yup...lights are flickering...got to love my incompetent landlord who didn't know how to take care of his property...

"And he wonders why he gets so much flak with the tenants here."

That too...

As I was looking around the room...I felt a presence...a rather...unfamiliar presence...yet...something tells me I should... I turn around and I see...myself...his eyes were feral...his smile looked like one of those fake smiles that could put you on edge...his hair was coated with blood along with his clothes...and his claws...sharpened...dulled with blood...

"Wh-"

Before I can question it...a blade came out of no where and stabs me from the neck. And I say blade I don't mean a knife...no...it was a fucking broad sword. All you can hear out of me is...

"Gaark...blaaarg....hrrkkk..."

Yeah...I'm choking out words. He slowly walks towards me with a satisfied grin on his face and he...caresses my face...

**"Shhh...sleep..."**

And sleep I did... .

Now you would think he was done but no...he wasn't.

I wake up on a bed...in a rather royalist room. The wound on my neck was gone along with the blade which made me think it didn't happened.

I got off the bed and as I was about the leave the room... There was no room but the outside filled with complete utter darkness. If I walked right through that area, I would've walked into a endless void of emptiness. I quickly closed the door as I heard movement behind me.

**"Leaving so soon? We didn't even got to chat."**

I look where I heard the voice and I see that fucker again...what disturbed me a bit that the moment he removed the blankets off him that made me assume I slept with him...actually no...that's not the disturbing part...I noticed that there's someone under the blanket and this asshole without signs of remorse or embarrassment removes the blanket...revealing that dead shark I killed with holy water nude revealing his slit (you know...the area where the dicks come out of.), his ripped muscles, his tribal tattoos and piercings on his nipples. I just look at this guy mortified. Was this dude into snuff?!

 **"Shame you had to kill him. He wouldn't stop talking about you...then again...so does everyone who want their hands on the fresh meats in hell."** He smirks.

"Who the hell are you...?"

 **"Why...I'm you. Is it that obvious?"** He said playing coy with me.

I forget that I was always the sarcastic one...

"Okay, "Me", why did you bring me here?" He starts chuckling and sits down on the bed facing me.

**"Is it wrong to meet you?"**

"By stabbing me in the throat?!"

**"Oh please. Nothing happens in outside of your dreams...besides you only got a taste of our power."**

Ours?

**"But we'll get to part in a bit...see...here's what I'm gonna do."**

Oh this can't be good... 

"And that is...?"

**"Simple...I can offer you power-"**

"Don't tell me...it's gonna cost me..." I interrupted him.

 **"My...you're quite the perceptive one."** He smirks showing his sharp teeth. He snickers as I sat down away from him.

**"It's simple...I give you the power to help you survive this hell hole of a city in exchange well...let's just say you won't be yourself for the time being."**

"Not in-"

He cuts me off by appearing in front of me in a blink of an eye showing a razor teeth with his grin.

**"Dante...you don't have a choice in this. You killing those poor saps is what brought me here in the first place. Tell me...do you still think of yourself as normal person after what you have done?"**

"A job's a job." I frowned.

He laughs at my half assed excuse.

**"That's it?! Because ol Alastor hired to kill some nobodies who have pestering poor Rosie and your excuse is it's just a job?!"**

His laughter got to the point where his laughter sounded like a manic...but then it got deeper...and deeper...and deeper...and deeper.

He clears his throat as I was about to leave him but he barred the door with a snap of a finger.

**"Now now...there's no need to be rude."**

"I don't want any involvement to do with you!!!"

He ignores me as I felt his hand on my chin while I glared at him.

**"You should've thought of that before you killed someone."**

Then he pulls a agent Smith (I think) by piercing my heart with is hand as I felt him going into me (Not literally but more like his essence). I winced in agony while I groaned in pain.

 **"Oh don't be such a baby. This will be over soon."** He snickered.

He started to evaporate into me and then...darkness... I woke up the next morning to see Alex on the bed next to me. This guy would never leave me alone...regardless...this guy is dangerous and I don't want to get on his bad side. Though this hoots while he sleeps and it's rather cute.

I got off the bed to go to the bathroom to wash myself to forget what I witnessed in my dream...

...

...

...

But I'm lying to myself...I'm lying to myself cause I know it happened when it came to my inner demon. The moment I washed my face...I look at the mirror...and I see it...staring at me with that sadistic smirk showing his razor sharp teeth...

This was gonna be the start of an interesting day...


	9. Meeting a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitri decides to come to Alex's mansion for modelling when a relative of Sitri's decides to visit me...And I wish I didn't...meanwhile seems to have plans for me and the way how he's acting was not making my day better

Chapter 9

  
I jolt back away from the mirror and kind of freaked out. That...that was me...  
  
I blink and it's gone...  
...  
...  
...  
This can't be real...  
  
I suddenly felt Alex's arms around my waist as he rest his head rests on my shoulder. He didn't say anything for a minute but when he did say something...he asks...  
  
"You saw it...did you?"  
  
I was gonna ask what did he meant but he kept going...  
  
"It slumbers in our very souls...waiting...yearning for blood...lust...carnage...but you...you have it shackled down. Chained down in a steel cage like a trapped animal..."  
  
I assume he was talking about my manifestation...but he wasn't done...  
  
"Let it out..." He whispered in my ears.  
  
He says it again one last time this time slowly.  
  
"Let. It. Out."  
  
I shook my head and he chuckles...  
  
"Don't get carried away, my dear. The more you resist it...the more easier for it to be released. Remember this, my dear."  
  
I had no idea what he was on about but it was scaring me. Thankfully he changed the subject as my head was resting on his chest.  
  
"We have a guest coming. I want you on your best behavior."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sitri. He'll be here for modeling on a commission he paid for."  
  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck...why him of all people?  
  
"I know of your little fiasco with Sitri but I assure you, my dear. Unlike Valentino, he wouldn't hurt a fly to those who catches his eye. Regardless I need absolute concentration and I don't want you disturbing me unless it's important. Understand?"  
  
I nod as he smirks...he didn't say a word after that.  
  
6 hours later

  
Alex was preparing his art materials as I was looking through the internet on what's going on. Apparently everyone is freaked out that Alex vandalized Valentino's studio because Alex didn't like me being taken away and now people are spooked about it. An-  
...  
...  
...  
Oh for fuck sake...why...why...just why? Okay I'll stop beating around the bush. Channel 666 are looking for me for an interview. But guess what? Katie Killjoy is going to be interviewing me...but that's not the cherry on top. Oh no...let's bring the demon overlord of media himself, Vox, in the fray. Fuck this man...I can't believe I have to deal with this shit.  
  
I cursed under my breathe when suddenly I hear a buzz on the intercom... and my luck couldn't get any worse...  
  
"Alexander? Are you there?"  
  
Sitri is at the front gate waiting to come in...  
  
"Ah Sitri...so glad you arrived. I'll open the gate for you."  
  
I looked out the window as Alex opens that gate while Sitri and....oh no....no no no...

Um...heh...uh...I...  
  
"Sitri. A pleasure to meet you. And I see you brought your son. Might I ask why?"  
  
"He insisted in coming. But it is no doubt in my mind he's here because he wishes to meet your model."  
  
Um...I can explain who that is...in fact...that guy is actually my original character on a story I was working on a story before my death.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen...that is Taaveti. Cambion son of Sitri. You're probably wondering "Cambion? How did Sitri get a half breed son?" Remember when I said those who summon can him can make the summoner sexually aroused? Well what if I told you that you can have sex with him too? Yeah that's how Taaveti is born but it wasn't just some poor bastard who found a demonic book and accidentally summoned a demon. Oh no...no instead it was a cult for Sitri. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of cult it is when it comes to Sitri. In the story I was working on that took place in a Angel VS Demon AU, Taaveti is a assassin serving for Lucifer from taking out a angel who could interfere with Lucifer's plans, from killing escaped slaves (yes...humans were either slaves, food or concubines for the overlords) to causing trouble to the angels payday style or if we are talking subtle trouble, he'll go agent 47 on them. It wasn't by choice mind you. Lucifer had a bit of rule to the cambions that they must serve him to earn their freedom. After all it was Lucifer who unleashed hell on earth (literally) and planned to rule earth with the help of the overlords and royal families. now you're probably wondering...did some of the cambions ever rebelled against Lucifer? Honestly...I don't know...I haven't gotten that far in development and even if I did they sure as hell wouldn't piss off Lucifer since they were the ones who were occasionally hunted down by Angels and are pretty much under his protection. So what does he do for a living if he isn't serving Lucifer? Well for starters he's been taking some military tactics as a student with the Goetia family and whenever he isn't being a student, he's a prostitute working with Asmodeus. Don't worry...we'll get to that in a bit.  
  
You're probably wondering what does he look like. Well he looks like my age however like Charlie (sort of) his age seemed to slow down due to his demon blood. Long flowing black hair, feline yellow gold eyes, sinewy body due to him being fit with the soldiers, always shirtless, long black Jeans somewhat torn after some fights and black shoes. The reason why he looks more human because remember whenever Sitri is summoned, he always prefers to be in human form. Don't ask why...cause I don't know why.  
  
"Rather bold of him to come here then. I would've killed him on the spot if he tried taking my model away from me." Alex narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh come now. You're still mad about that incident? No need to worry, Alex. He has enough company as it is. Isn't that right, son?"   
  
What Sitri is saying is Taaveti has a harem of both genders Male and female though he is very picky about it. We'll get to that in a bit.  
  
"Right, father." Taaveti smirked at Sitri.  
  
"Now...let's not waste anymore time and get to business, shall we?" Sitri smiled.  
  
They went inside and sure enough...Taaveti sees me...I regret ever making this guy.  
  
"My, my...look what that cat dragged in." Taaveti smirked at me while he starts examining me and started looking at my body.  
  
I made a big mistake going shirtless today as he started getting mesmerized of my sinewy body.   
  
Remember when I said he is picky. This is why. He loves men and women sinewy fit(or in some cases a man who is about as built as Brock Lesnar.) as me and I quote "Loves to be in the strong arms of his lovers."...Angel Dust is the only exception cause he loves sleeping on his fluff.  
  
Alex noticed this and didn't seemed happy about it but Sitri tells him not to worry about it as it's Taaveti's way of getting to know me as Alex and Sitri headed to Alex's workshop.   
  
"Tell me, my dear...what's your name?" Taaveti purrs.  
  
"Dante."  
  
"Like Dante Alighieri?"  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
"Hmmm...afraid I wasn't trying to be funny. I read the divine comedy in my free time and always wondered if the man himself is still in hell somewhere."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not him." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hm...pity." 

  
He gets close to me as his left arm was around my waist.   
  
"If only daddy was here to meet you..."  
  
Oh he wasn't talking about his father. he's talking about Asmodeus. only his harem or prostitutes are allowed to call Asmodeus daddy. now picture this...yes close your eyes if you have to...a man in a suit, prosthetic leg(in some stories he walks with a limp or no leg at all so I thought it would be nice to give him that to show how he is dealing with the loss of his leg) built like he did some decent exercise with some good muscles, flowing long hair, sitting down on his black leather chair holding a glass of wine as two women worship his body. that's how I describe Asmodeus.  
  
"Are you uh...talking about your father?"  
  
This made Taaveti chuckle.   
  
"Of course not...tell me...does the name Asmodeus ring a bell?"   
  
"The ruler of the second ring of hell?" I raised my brow up.  
  
"Correct. see-"

  
"If this is another pimp I have no interest in meeting." I narrowed my eyes

  
This made Taaveti laugh...  
  
"Goodness no! Why would you compare him to that nobody? I can assure you, my dear, he doesn't like damaged goods. he treats his workers fair, well and love. shame really. if you weren't claimed by the artist, we could have so much fun together."  
  
Nope! Nope! Nope! I think I'll take chances with either Alex, Oliver or Angel Dust thank you very much!  
  
Thankfully the modelling didn't take too long... about maybe 1 hour(I think. Taaveti spent his time hitting on me that I lost track with time.) Sitri with nothing but his loin cloth coming out of the workshop with Alex. Don't ask why he did that. the less you know the better.  
  
"You'll get the art portrait tomorrow morning delivered, Sitri."  
  
"Thank you, Alex. til we meet again. Taaveti, it's time to go."  
  
"It's been fun, Dante. Hope we get to meet again." Taaveti winks at me.  
  
They leave and Alex sits next to me...he's gonna grill me for talking with Taaveti.  
  
"What was going on with the two of you?"  
  
"We just talked. he tried to hit on me but nothing to worry about. he restrained himself quite well. he didn't kissed me nor did he force me to go nude."  
  
I look at Alex and he didn't seem too convinced but thankfully he dropped it.  
  
"By the way, did Sitri paid you?"  
  
"He paid...why?" Alex looks at me confused.  
  
"Just wanted to be sure he didn't try to pull a fast one on you."  
  
He hums with curiosity but that curiosity became eagerness as he pins me down on the floor and I was shocked.  
  
"Alex! Wha-"

  
"Shh...I want to cherish this..."  
  
I should've known...This guy wants me now...

  
He removed our clothes, turns my body around so my face touches the ground and his dick entered my ass. I close my eyes fearing this was gonna get rough...but...he didn't. Instead he thrusts slow...and gentle...this guy may be obsessed of me but he's no Valentino. he doesn't like see my skin damaged and use as hell doesn't abuse me. my fear was slowly turning to ecstasy...

His body goes on my back as I moaned softly. Did he go faster? No...In fact this was how he fucks...Nice...And slow...  
  
"Do you feel it? Do you feel it's urge for more...?" He whispered.  
  
He was talking about my inner demon...One last thrust and eyes started glowing. I started to lose myself a bit but that seems end the moment I busted a nut. One final thrust and Alex came. He pulled me into a deep kiss as he whispers..  
  
"It desires release...Don't worry, my dear...We're getting there..."  
  
The demon inside me...Do I really want it out...I'm not sure...But I do know...Alex wants it out...and is ready for round 2 for the sex...

_Marco_

  
It was day after Dante's Funeral...I placed a picture of Dante in a coffin in a white suit with a red tie, white gloves and tailored shoes on the wall. He would want that on his body since he always liked to dress up like that hitman from one of his video game he always plays as.  
  
Not feeling well from all the drinking I had, I slept on my couch to rest...  
  
But it was difficult to rest...when suddenly after 30 minutes...  
  
*Knock Knock*

  
A knock on the door woke me up and I pretty annoyed. I walk towards the door and the moment I opened the door...  
  
"Hello, Marco. let's talk..."   
  
I was greeted by my mafia uncle...ladies and gentlemen...meet my uncle. Nero...and he's not here for social talk judging from his stoic scowl. it's the "I want answers and I want them now." tone.  
  
"Sure...come in." I opened the door for him as he enters my home.  
  
I closed and locked the door behind as my uncle sits down on the couch."  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked him.  
  
"Just cold water."   
  
I grab a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it to him. He catches it and I sat down near him. as he drank some of his water...he looked mad.  
  
"My brother told me what happened to Dante..."  
  
He's straight to point.  
  
"Yeah...he was shot by a druggie who pointed a gun at Mia. I killed that fucker..." I frowned.  
  
I paused as I collected my thought...  
  
"It turns out the asshole was not the actual culprit. it was that retarded boyfriend who sold him drugs that was coated in LSD."  
  
*Bang!*  
  
Nero's fist slams on the end table. let me tell ya...in his family, drugs use or selling it is frowned upon. but you're probably asking "But you said he's a mafia capo, why does he hate drug dealing?" Well kid it's because the mafia are professionals and most of them don't like doing business with drugs dealers or doing drugs at all. most of those druggies would just end up in body bags if they decide to sell drugs on my uncle's family turf. I could be wrong but I believe it's a old family code.  
  
"Where's that fucker now?"  
  
"Rotting in his cell."  
  
There's dead silence as my uncle leans back...I know what he's thinking...he's gonna kill that idiot...  
  
"Don't te-"

  
"That's none of your damn concern."  
  
I shut up...  
  
"That idiot messes with the wrong family...He must be dying for a body bag right now."  
  
He gets up but as he was about to leave...  
  
"Oh...and I'm gonna have a word with your sister."  
  
"She-"

  
"I don't care. I told that bitch several times not to start relationships just by looking at them online. for fuck sake, does she even know the fucking dangers those people on the internet can be?!" Nero growled.  
  
He leaves with the water bottle and for the first time...he was yelling in rage the moment he was heading to his car...this was not gonna end well...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking for sorry about the delay and I was pretty pissed too. Why? Well...If you guys are in Connecticut like me, we had a tornado warning. No there was no tornado but Jesus cocaine Christ did we had one hell of a wind. We lost power for a couple days and don't get me started on the damages on the streets...Oh my God tree branches demolished on the road one even killed a man! So you're probably wondering...What about your work? I'm glad you asked cause MY OLD TABLET GOT FUCKED!! All my work I had on gone and those were saved on cloud are saved...well...Not entirely cause I didn't do much progress on them. Thankfully my mom and my little sister got me a Chromebook and I love it. Anyway I hope that clears up any concerns. I need to play Identity V to calm my nerves a bit...Hmmm...Maybe be Jack the ripper


End file.
